


Bird's Song

by MoonRead (moonart)



Category: Darksiders (Video Games)
Genre: Angels, Apocalypse, Cover Art, Demons, Digital Art, Digital Painting, F/M, Ghosts, Human, Love Triangle, Love/Hate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:53:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonart/pseuds/MoonRead
Summary: As a human, in a world full of dread.How you survive?Follow Birds path through heaven and hell.
Relationships: Human/Angel - Relationship, Human/Demon - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	1. BIRDIE

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome dear reader to my very first english fanficition, i hope you enjoy it!  
> Please bear with me, on my way to get better in english writing. With time the chapters should get longer.   
> 

_ST. MARTIN IN THE BULL RING CHURCH, BIRMINGHAM, GREAT BRITAIN_

The mostly intact church stood in the middle of all the ruins like a spark of hope. The colorful windows were illuminated and the images on it seemed to dance in confusing patterns.  
It was quiet inside. The whole furniture was thrust aside, to make room for a cage in the middle of the church. The cage looked like a bird cage. Rugs, rubble and dust were scattered around the ground.  
  
A screech, as if metal scraping the stone floor, broke through the stillness of the church, from a hole near the entrance. A huge shape crawled out of the hole and disappeared in the shadows of the wall. A pulsating red color illuminated the dark showing the outlines of the shape for a short moment, before it disappeared again.

She seemed to be an enormous snake with arms. Her head - a humanoid one with two curved horns. Her body was studded with chunks of metal, carefully bent to fit her graceful body. Her eyes were hidden behind a piece of dirty fabric and she seemed to form a bizarre smile with her sharp teeth. Her snake like jaw opened, revealing a twitching split tongue.

She pressed her horned head against the bars of the cage and clasped them with her clawed hands.

“Birdie, my little birdie”, she spoke with a high-pitched voice. “Please, sing something for me.”

Her fingers slided down the bars, and let them vibrate melodically. A small shape, hidden in the shadow of the cage, squirmed a little as if wanting to hide herself more into the darkness, but the bars don’t let her.

The red skin of the demoness started to glow in dangerous red, and she reared up.  
  
“Sing!” she hissed full of impatience.

The glow reached the small shape and revealed a young woman in a weathered white dress. Her long brown hair was tousled around her shoulders and fell down her face. Her green eyes were filled with fear. She clinged onto the railings and pulled herself up. Tears ran down her small face and sparkled in the dark, from the glow of the demoness. First timid, she began to sing and after a few moments her voice got stronger.

Euphorically the demoness began to move to the rhythm of the song and danced around the cage. Her tail whirled up the accumulated dust of the years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Main characters:  
>   
> 


	2. THUNDERSTORM

The church sighed when the wind blew through the cracks in the old stone. The storm outside increased slowly over the last couple of weeks. It made Birdie more and more nervous every day. Small stone and wood chunks detached from the roof and crashed onto the floor. The sound scared her.

“Something will happen,” she whispered anxious and leaned back against the cold bars, entwined herself with her own arms. She concentrated herself to the surroundings. The cadence of the raindrops against the church wall reached her ears. Broke up by the sound of the flashes.

She tried to think about something else, the face of the horned demoness flashed before her eyes. She was here yesterday. And she brought friends with her.

They bowed before her, they kissed her hand and they whispered sweet words. Then Proserpine cackled amused. But every time she wanted her to sing. That’s the moment they start staring at her, waiting for the lovely sound of her voice. A voice that felt so grotesque between all the horrors.

Another loud crack tore her out of her thoughts, and she looked up. Just about in time to watch how a lightning strike hit the roof and flooded the inside for a small moment with bright light and left her back in darkness within a heartbeat. The roof bursted, then it started to burn. It burned in squillion facets of red colors. Another lightning hit the roof and spread the fire to the rest of it. Fascinated, Bird watched the spectacle of the red inferno.

More roof chunks got loose and crashed on the floor. Bird realized that they would hit her cage. Panic grew up in her. She was in the cage and there was no escape. A massive brace bend slowly down, directly on collision with the cage. Fear gripped Birds chest. She pressed herself as far away as she could. With cracking sounds the cage bend down, revealing gaps between the bars. Birds eyes grow wide. There were gaps now, gaps with the promise of freedom. Quickly Bird slipped through one gap and she realized that she smiled, for the first time that she can remember of. Chunks of the wall crackled before her, and she tried to evade them, but her legs felt too clumsy, too weak. With stumbling steps, she tried to move forward, ripping off parts of her dress on the sharp chunks.

The images on the windows in front of her seemed to stand still this time, as she ran in their direction. She was not sure, if the shapes on the windows were watching her or the thunderstorm on the outside. More roof tiled, and let rain in, cold wetness met Birdies face. She blinked and in the same moment the colorful windows shattered. With a colorful explosion, mixed with all shades of red, the windows revealed an exit.

Bird climbed up and let herself fall on the other side. The abyss before her mixed with the thunderstorm, took her breath away. So often she tried to imagine, how it would look on the outside after such a long time behind the church walls. She felt that the wall on her back, crackled. She crawled away on all fours. A maw of sharps rocks and lava took the church away in big bites, more and more with every second, sinking into the earth.

Bird built herself up and ran away into the darkness before her, just away from here. With a smile on her face.

Far away in the distance, she could hear a high-pitched voice scream her name. But maybe this was only her imagination.

Birdie by: [Retromissile](https://twitter.com/retromissile)


	3. CAVE OF THE PALE BONES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bird finds a new friend in a sea of bones. He leads her to a powerful artifact.
> 
> -
> 
> I'm kinda very proud with this chapter and the amount of words. I'm getting slowly the hang of it. I hope you enjoy!

The thunderstorm gave way to a cold starry night. Bird had the feeling the cold was drilling into her bones. She wrapped her arms around herself. Her dress was still soaked from the rain and glued to her body. 

“I have to find a warm place”, she murmured with chattering teeth. 

The pitch-black night made it nearly impossible to saw what was lurking around the street. In the past it must have been a busy street. Demolished cars were left in a row, like a waiting line for something important, but now they are only waiting for their earlier owner to come back. Which will possibly never happen again. 

She stretched out her arms, but they almost directly got consumed by the dark. The streetlamps must have lost power a long time ago and were no help. The street itself was littered in debris, here and there it was overdrawn with a flesh net-like material. Bird did anything to avoid to step on that stuff. Every of her steps crunched dangerously in her ears. She had the feeling something was watching her, but when she did turn her head around, there was nothing. 

A glow in the distance caught her eye. A warm orange. Her steps automatically followed the glow, away from the street, over a courtyard to an impressive door into a house. The adorned door was unhinged from the doorframe, loosely leaning against the wall nearby. The building mostly collapsed. But the stairs down to the cellar seemed to be intact. Now she saw what the glow was. Strange dripping goo crawled up the walls, revealing dark holes into it. Some of the holes were filled with orange glowing eggs. Bird pressed herself against the other wall in disgust. Every time she moved, something in the egg moved too. Was it watching her? She turned her head suddenly down the stairs. Somehow, warm air was fighting his way up. Making her skin burn, a welcome burn from the cold air. Bird struggled with the decision to go down. Facing more weird stuff or met the creatures which were coming out of the eggs. 

Her fear of potentially freeze to death was bigger, carefully she was going down the stairs. Her feeling was not wrong, the air got warmer, the deeper she was going. The stairs lead her into a narrow cave, she mostly had to crouch to get through it. She cursed, as her dress stuck on a sharp rock. In the same moment, fast small footsteps were coming into her direction. She pulled and the dress got ripped apart, leaving another hole. She looked around for cover and a brick wall was catching her eyes. She rushed to the wall, as quietly as she could manage. Not one moment too late. An insect like creature was coming out of the shadows, his form reminded her of a scarab. But his back was not a strong shell. It was filled with the same goo, eggs glued on it. His eyes were searching up the cave. After some moments the insect went into the direction, Bird came from. 

Bird sighed with relief. She waited some more moments, before she came out of her hideout. She looked around. The cave was filled with the same glowing eggs. There was only one direction to go. She followed the tunnel, which lead out of the cave, into a much bigger tunnel complex. An abstract view revealed to Bird. Incredibly old buildings were collapsed on the walls of the cave. Mixed with much older castles and towers, which looked like they are holding the cave up. It felt bizarre. How such different buildings were collected in one place? Green foliage filled the corners of the buildings. The middle of the cave was filled with blue quiet water, giving the view a mostly peaceful feeling. 

Bird smiled. Water was a relief. She would be able to clean herself. She mostly started to run out of excitement. The brick ground underneath her started to crumble, faster than she could realize, she got in a free fall. Like a snowboarder the crumbled wall was sliding down the cave wall. Somehow Bird managed to grasp on a lantern, which was sticking half out of the ground. The water came near, fast. The buildings were rushing beside her. She screamed as she hit the water. Cold darkness embraced her. Bird pressed her eyelids together. Stopped to breathe. 

One moment. 

Two moments. 

Then her feet started to pedal until she reached the surface. She gasped and let air in her lungs. A look around showed her that she was not that far away, from a castle which was half sunken in the cave sea. As she reached the shore, she tried to grab the ground, to get more easily out of the water. But the ground broke away. Confused she tried to grab after another ground piece. But it broke apart too. She managed to grab one of the floating ground pieces and held it up to her face. Her eyes got wide, as she realized what she had in her hand. The bone of a human body. A bigger one, maybe a leg bone. Terrified she throw the bone away from her and looked around unsure. There was no other way out of the sea. 

Bird did take a deep breath and tried to reach the shore, without using her hands. After some exhausting attempts she finally reached it. With horror she saw that the whole ground was littered with bones. Like a pale street of death. 

„That was a hell of a Ride, young Lady!“, said a voice behind her, with a heavy british accent. Bird jumped terrified at the voice and turned around, but there was no one. 

„W-who is speaking! Show yourself!“ she demanded with a shaking voice. 

„Oh! I don‘t wanted to terrify you! I‘m down here!“ said the voice again. Bird followed the voice down to the ground. She was not sure, at what she had to look. There were only bones and skulls. 

„I‘m underneath of my companions.“ The voice said, with a sad undertone. 

Bird crouched and hesitated to put her hands in a pile of bones. With pinched eyes and bated breath, she grabbed after the ground and shoveled some bones to the side. Revealing one skull with a turquoise glowing eye. She took the skull with both hands and held him before her. 

“Hello?”, she asked with caution. 

Turquoise glowing particles accumulated behind the skull. A skeleton torso with arms and head appeared, wearing only a worn-out medieval chest plate, with attached cloth, one pauldron, gauntlets and a helmet. A long white beard with a moustache, stuck out of the helmets front. 

He bowed before Bird: “My name is Sir Archibald Bane. General of the second... That’s a very long time ago and not important anymore.” He pointed with his hands to the ground and the rest of the cave. His beard wiggled slightly, while he spoke. 

Bird looked at him, bewildered. “I’m talking with a ghost...,” she whispered. 

“You look, like you have seen a ghost!” Sir Archibald chuckled. 

After some moments Bird burst out in a laughter. 

“What a sweet smile you have, young Lady.” He looked like he was proud with himself to make her laugh. 

“What happened with you? What happened h-here?” she asked Sir Archibald hesitantly. 

He put his hands on his hips and looked around, his thoughts seemed to be far away. With a sigh he turned back to her. 

“It was a hard fight. We obviously lost it. And with me...” he scratched over his forehead and continued. “I believe a curse was put on me. From that fussock witch. She haunted our country, i don’t know what happened with her after the fight. Too much time proceeded. And then the fire started to rain, after all these demons and angels appeared.” 

He tried to spat, but nothing hit the ground. Bird stood up, still holding the skull with both hands. 

“Who are you and what are you doing down here, young lady?” he asked, watching her curiously. 

“I-i searched for a safe place from the cold,” Bird said. “Well, it looked safe in the first moments. All these bones were not visible from above.” 

Then she got quiet and clenched her fists. She tried to remember her name, her real name. But There was only blackness. Proserpines voice crawled into her thoughts. 

_"Birdie, my little Birdie. Oh, how I missed you. Please, sing me the little Lullaby. Your parents did sing to you.” Her snake-like body dragged over the floor, she touched the cage with her fingertips. There was that sound again, it_ _hurted_ _in Birds head, so badly._

She forced herself out of the memory and took some deep long breaths, to fight the sickening feeling, which was building up in her stomach, every time, she heard Proserpines voice. Tears were piled up on her eye corners. She wiped them away with one hand. 

„Bird is my name, it’s all what I have left.“ 

„I understand.“ Sir Archibald said, with a gentle tone. 

Her view lowered and she saw her face in the clear water. She looked tired and the hair was sticky from dust and dirt. 

„I can help you to get out of here.“ Sir Archibald mentioned. 

„How?“ Bird asked. 

He smiled and lead her to the cave wall to the left with one arm: „I have my secrets.“ 

„Oh, wait a moment!“ Bird interjected and laid down his skull on the ground. With both hands she grabbed her dress and ripped away a stripe. With some hand grips she tied Sir Archibalds skull around her waist. 

„Better.“ she said pleased and went into the direction Sir Archibald showed her. 

His ghost body dissolved. Leaving her alone in the cave. 

„There should be an access to a building.“ he said. Bird was glad to hear his voice. She don‘t had to be alone anymore, in a world which was confusing her so much. 

She reached the access, which lead deeper into the building. Stone walls guided her forward until she approached a hall with pillars. In the middle of the hall, stone blocks hovered over the ground. They were damaged. With careful steps Bird reached the stone blocks in the middle. From near she saw head patterns were formed in the stone. And something glowed in the middle of it. 

„What is this?“ Bird asked and reached the object. 

She wiped away chunks of stone with one hand and revealed a necklace below it. She picked it up and turned it around in her hands. A broad silver ornated necklace. 

  


„How did you know, this was here?” she asked. 

“Look down, young Lady. You see that little toe bone? That’s mine. Over time my bones... wandered around. It’s got even worse, as the demons appeared. Land masses got shifted. Now my bones are all over the place. From the Blind Mountains over the streets of Black Buckler in the underground, to the waterfalls in the angel territory. This way I can catch up on information's and rumors. When someone is near my bones,” he stopped and chuckled. “Sounds nuts, when I hear it like this.” 

“That’s impressive!” Bird said excited. 

“They searched badly for this artifact. But no one came up with the idea to search here. And now it will be in the hands of a human!” he continued proudly. 

“But what is it doing?” Bird asked still moving the necklace in her hands. The magic of it tingled on her skin, downright pulling on her. 

“Put it on! Put it on!” he answered instead. 

Bird grabbed it with one hand and pulled on the back with the other. It snapped open with a sigh. She looked at it for some moments, considering if it was a good idea to put on some ass old artifact. She held her breath and lead the necklace to her neck. It snapped out of her hands and tightened around it. Bird grabbed after it in panic. It pressed out her air. She felt on her back, struggling for air. The lock snapped and slowly the necklace formed himself, to fit perfectly on her neck. Bird started to cough, holding her neck, near to her tears. 

She panted and said: “I thought it will kill me!” 

“I’m so sorry! I had no idea it would work like this.” Sir Archibald apologized. 

Bird got up and touched the necklace. It tingled on every of her touches, Bird had the feeling, that the necklace giggled at her. 

“So, what it will do?” she asked still confused. 

Sir Archibald appeared behind her and pretended to put a cloak on her shoulders and disappeared in front of her again. 

He explained full of excitement: “It’s a magic cloak. It can make you disappear to the eyes of others. Perfect for a young lady, right?” 

“It can make me disappear?” Bird muttered and stroked the necklace with one finger. It sounded too good to be true in her ears. On her last thought, she felt cloth on her shoulders and arms. Purple heavy cloth, with silver ornated tips. She looked at it in disbelief. Her hands drove back on her head, grabbing a purple hood. Slowly she pulled the hood over her head. She felt safe and somehow powerful. 

Sir Archibald mentioned: “There are stairs, should lead up again.” 

Bird looked around and spotted the stairs. For a while she wandered around until she reached an exit to the street. Morning air welcomed her back on the surface. The sun slowly came up on the horizon. Bird blinked, a noise reached her ears. Something rushed over her, fast. She screamed and bend down. A flash of light flew beside her, mostly hitting her. She felt the electricity crawling up her skin. The lightning mostly hit the creature. It stood on all four, growling into Birds direction. The leathery and spiked red skin sparkled from the rising sun. The Dog-like creature rushed over her again. One of his knees hit Birds head, knocking her out. Slowly her surroundings got black. The last what she heard was a whimper, then an unpleasant splash and breaking bones. Bright feathers brushed her face. Someone bent over her. Bright eyes were locked with hers. 

  


Arioch by: [DooMvNyn](https://twitter.com/DooMvNynE)


	4. ANGELS LIGHT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Angel Outpost is receiving an unexpected new visitor.

The angel's outpost laid quiet in the rising sun. A bright figure stood on the north tower. His hands were placed on the parapet. He was clothed into an impressive golden armor. His huge white wings were stretched out. He took a deep breath and the wings laid down on his back. With his left armored hand, he stroked over his short white hair and placed the hand back on the parapet. His bright white eyes searched up the horizon for everything suspicious. 

“Commander! Commander Jeremiel!” 

He heard his name from below. Another angel came up the circular stair. His armor strictly organized, not one spot of dirt on it. He stopped in a respectable distance to his commander. His hardened and older face waited patiently for a reaction. 

After some moments Jeremiel turned around. His white side bangs whirled in the air. He placed his hands on his back. 

“Yes, Jahoel. You seem to be excited.” Jeremiel said. 

Jahoel looked at him with a bland face, then there was a whiff of insecurity, only for a moment, Jeremiel smiled.   
  
“I’m only joking. Tell me what you have for me.” he smiled again and laid down a hand on Jahoels shoulder. He liked to bring the old man out of the concept. He was always so stern. 

Together they went down the circular stair, meanwhile, Jahoel reported: “Emmanuel went for a patrol in the night. He brought back someone with him. A human. It would be nothing special. But something seems to be not normal with her.“

Jeremiel watched him carefully: “A human? Interesting. Where is she?” 

They reached the towers exit and stepped out to the courtyard of the outpost. The sun fought his way up the outpost walls. The first sun rays hit the pale ground of the outpost. Everything seemed to glow with a brightness, which don’t allow anything unholy to reach this place. 

Jahoel bowed before Jeremile and mentioned: “He brought her to Asteraoth, they must be in the holy temple.” 

“Good, thank you Jahoel,” Jeremiel nodded. “You can go.” 

Jahoel went into the direction of the barracks and reached, with one wing beat, the entrance in the roof. Jeremiel turned around and went through the garden, inhaling all the smells of the flowers and trees. He was always amazed, how good this place stood against the surroundings. The outpost was in the middle of a sea with clear blue water. On the back, mountains reached into the sky, a massive angel guardian were modeled in the stone, his wings following the mountain to the back. His arm stretched out over the sea, a waterfall rushing over the hands becoming one with the sea. Four curved golden bridges lead out of the outpost. At the end of each bridge laid a massive watchtower. The rest of the landscape was dominated by mostly destroyed buildings, mostly destroyed streets and lava pouring out of holes in the ground. Transforming it into an ocean of red colors. 

The middle of the outpost got dominated by a high fort. The white and golden towers weathered from the time. The core of the outpost was a circular building. To the left stood a barrack and on the right, a garden followed the path around the fort and ended at a smaller building, but nonetheless an impressive building. Golden cherubs leaned against the wall, holding the roof to the sky. 

Jeremiel saw that Emmanuel waited at the entrance. Obviously excited. He bowed, as Jeremiel reached him. His white short wavy hair laid wild on his head. His golden armor and his darker tanned face, dirty from the patrol. He looked Jeremiel directly in his eyes, not ashamed to show his scarred face. As always, he had put on an infectious bright smile. 

“Commander.” He said.

Jeremiel nodded and asked: “What happened on your patrol?” 

“I started my patrol and went to the west, to destroy the nest of goo bugs. I reached them, no problem. Nest is history... for now. On my way back, some Prowler and a Savage Prowler found me. A nice fight. They were eight, but nothing can stop my swords and me.” Emmanuel gestured how he slashed the Prowlers with his swords.   
  
Jeremiel cleared his throat, slightly. 

“Oh right, I’m sorry Commander. I hunted them until I reached the industry district. As a human girl popped out of one building. The Savage Prowler hit her, and I thought she was dead. I saw after her, her heart still beating. So, I brought her here.” he finished his report. 

“Jahoel said, something is not normal with her?” Jeremiel asked, placing his hands on his back again. 

“Ahh, yes. The touch to her is full of demonic energy. But she is a human, maybe she is possessed or something.” Emmanuel answered and scratched the back of his head. 

Jeremiel stepped into the temple and commanded: “Good, thank you Emmanuel. Go and take some rest.” 

Emmanuel nodded and went with on sway of his white wings into the air. A couple of more wing beats and he disappeared behind the fort. 

Jeremiel went through the temple. Over the years the temple changed a lot. In the beginning it was a true temple, with an Altar and kneeler. Slowly Asteraoth added bookshelves at the walls. Filled them with books and rolls of the angels. Another bookshelf was filled with books of the human, which Asteraoth found on his forays. He doesn’t want to show it, but he was interested in the story and the science of the humans. In the middle, tables were placed and cluttered with different ingredients, to experiment in alchemy. Asteraoth asked regularly for new ones and Jeremiel visited him often to observe his experiments. 

Asteraoth leaned over a table in the back of the temple. His arms stretched out. He was fully concentrated. He loosened from his rigidity, as he heard Jeremiel’s steps behind him. His long white hair was bound together to a ponytail and flew to the side, as he turned around. He don‘t had put on his hood. His long white robe followed his movement. 

Jeremiel stepped to the table and saw the female figure on the table. Her dark brown hair was dirty and stuck to her face. Her dress seemed to be white at some point, but now it was grey and brown. It laid in shreds on her body. She slowly breathed. Jeremiel reached out with one hand and wanted to touch her but refused it in the last moment. 

“Good morning Asteraoth. Do you found out, what is so special about her?“ he turned to Asteraoth. 

„Good Morning commander,“ Asteraoth said. „I wanted to perform an Identify rite.“ 

„Then please, go on.“ Jeremiel said. 

Asteraoth stretched out his arms over her again, mostly touching her. Jeremiel felt the familiar magic, coming in waves from Asteraoth. He heard the old language, whispered by Asteraoth. He remained in the position for some minutes. An intense expression on his face. 

„Something demonic is in her. But it’s tricky too catch.“ He said. 

„Is she dangerous?“ Jeremiel asked. 

Asteraoth laid down his arms to his sides. 

„I believe not. The demonic energy is stuck on her skin. It seems it did not reach her heart yet.“ He explained. 

Jeremiel discovered a skull on the table and grabbed it with one hand, turning it with the face to him. A glowing turquoise eye stared at him. Following his movements. 

„What is this? And the necklace around her neck? Is it, what I think, it is?“ Jeremiel asked. 

„Some old soul. I believe it’s bound to his remains,“ Asteraoth answered. “She had bound it around her waist. And yes, the necklace is the artefact, all are searching like crazy for. Funny it’s in the hands of a human now.” Asteraoth chuckled slightly. 

“She could be a good ally now.” Jeremiel thought out loud. 

Asteraoth stepped away from the table. 

„She is awake.“ Asteraoth noticed. 

Jeremiel saw that she was staring at him. Her eyes were wide with fear. Then they darted around and stuck to the exit. She slowly moved, pulling her knees to her chest, not letting Jeremiel out of her eyes. He slowly laid the skull down on the table again. She winced at the sound. 

_Poor frightened girl, she must have gone through something bad._

“It must be scary for you to awake in an unknown place,” Jeremiel tried to put on a friendly smile while he spoke. “No one here will harm you. I promise.” 

She winced again, still confused and terrified. Jeremiel took a step back to give her more space. His hand moved to his chest. 

“I’m Jeremiel, the commander of this outpost and I promise, no one will harm you.” 

“Y-you are angels?” she asked with a low voice. 

Jeremiel looked to Asteraoth in confusion and then back to her. 

“You never saw an angel before?” he asked her. 

She shook her head. 

Jeremiel smiled again. His big white wings spread to the side. Revealing his full wingspan. He saw that her eyes got wide, but this time not of fear, but with curiosity. Her lips mostly formed a shy smile. 

“Yes, we are angels. We protect this outpost of ungodly creatures.” Jeremiel explained proudly. 

The girl hung on every of his words. He asked himself, how she survived that long and never saw angels before. He had to ask her later. His wings went back to his back. He stretched one hand after her. She gazed uncertain at it. 

“Do not be scared. I will bring you to the bathroom. You can clean yourself there and we will have new clothing for you. I believe your dress is pretty worn-out.” Jeremiel suggested. 

She looked down at herself, and recognized, that the dress was mostly shredded, reveling much of her skin. Her ears and cheeks went red and she tried to hide behind her arms. 

Jeremiel watched around and spotted a robe on one of the tables. He took it and handed it over to her. She put on the robe and then wrapped it tightly around her body. Jeremiel had to stifle a laugh, the robe was way too big for her. With her head raised, she stumbled into the direction of the door. 

Someone coughed behind them. All three turned into the direction. 

“I totally forgot...” she murmured and went back to the table. With both hands she grabbed the skull and turned around to the door and murmured again. “I’m so sorry, I hope you are okay?” 

Jeremiel watched after her, pointing with one finger at the skull: “Did the skull just coughed?” 

“Interesting.” He heard Asteraoths voice. 

He followed the girl outside of the temple. She looked around in amazement. But from one second to another she got insecure to go on. 

“You can go, no one will harm you.” Jeremiel said again and went out of the temple. 

She looked at the ground, then back to him: “All here is so shiny and clean. I’m worrying to make it dirty just from stepping on it.” 

Jeremiel laughed and placed himself beside her. 

“Believe me, this ground and walls, did saw enough blood and dirt over the years.” 

She followed him out hesitantly. They went through the garden. He watched her excited expression of the different fruits and plants and gave her the time to observe them. 

“Some of them are our own cultures, providing us the vitamins we need.” he informed her. “Making angels grow big and strong.” 

She laughed. 

They reached the barracks. Jeremiel guided her in. Through wide corridors. Some doors were open. Revealing a view inside. A neatly arranged bed, table and wardrobe, were in every room. The corridor ended at a big hall. Emmanuel and Theliel were here, preparing her gear for the next watch. 

“Theliel, come here, please.” Jeremiel commanded. 

The angel woman stood up from the table. As she reached him, she bowed and gave a grim glance to the girl's direction. Her skin was dark, which made her bright glowing eyes stood out like stars in the night sky. Her white hair was bound together to a low bun. Strands of hair on the sides framed her face. Her armor was as impressive as the others. Golden and shiny. 

“Good morning commander.” she said.

Jeremiel nodded. “We have a guest,” He pointed to the girl. “Please show her the bathroom and bring her new clothes.” 

Theliel turned around and went into one direction, turning back to the girl after a moment. “Come.” She said and turned around again, don’t waiting if the girl was following her. 

The girl looked up at Jeremiel. He smiled and pointed to Theliels direction: “Go with her, she is nice when she starts to know you. Don’t be scared.” 

She looked from Jeremiel to Theliel and back. Then she went with her. Both entered a room nearby. Theliel closed the heavy golden door behind them. 

“Sent her into the fort. When she is done.” Jeremiel said and went to the exit.

* * *

Bird looked up to Theliel, unsure. She had the feeling, she did not like her. But she not exactly understood why. 

She followed the woman through a dressing room into a bigger hall. The hall had small windows under the roof, letting in golden rays of sunlight. Benches stood on the decorated walls. Dimmed light stands gave off nice white light in the corners. A huge angel face was carved into the opposite wall. Water streamed out of the eyes, filling a square pool in the middle. The pool had golden pillars at the corners. The room was filled with warm mist, making Bird feel cozy. Immediately her body started to relax in the heat. 

Theliel opened a cabinet and handed her over a bar of soap and a soft green towel. 

“T-thank you.” Bird said carefully. 

“You can take the soap with you, if you want. I believe it’s the only nice thing you can find, in this rotting world.” Theliel said and head back through the dressing room. 

“Clean yourself.” she said as she left the bathroom. 

Bird laid the towel on one bench and held the soap to her nose. 

“Herbs and... roses?” she mumbled, inhaling more of the scent. 

Bird put Sir Archibald skull beside the towel and went to the pool. After some steps she inverted and laid both hands on the side of the skull. After a moment she turned his face to the wall and nodded, not sure if it would really prevent him to see something. 

She started to undress herself. Robe and dress carelessly discarded on the ground. She laid the soap on the pool boarder. In a single bound she dived into the warm water of the pool. She giggled cheerful into herself. Her face appeared on the surface of the water, she let herself float for a while. Warmth filled every cell of her body. 

_“You know what day is today, Birdie.” Prosperine said, opening the cage. She gestured Bird, with one arm swing, to come out. Her arm switched around Birds waist. Her long tongue twisted out, touching Birds skin. Bird leaned away. Her body stiffed disgusted by Proserpines touch._

_With her other hand she scratched over the ground. Red glowing runes appeared. In one heartbeat the church changed into a high grotto. The middle was filled with clean deep water._

_“Time to clean and get fresh clothes, right Birdie?“ she tugged on Birds dress._

_Bird fought down her tears, like swallowing a bunch of rocks._

_Proserpine leaned back theatrically, licking her lips._

_“Start.” she giggled. Her tail scrapped over the ground, with rattling noises._

_Bird turned away from her and undressed herself._

_She hated it to be here with her. Exposed and without a way of escape. She dove into the water and swam as far away as she could. She appeared again, at the opposite of the grotto. Her jaw trembled from the cold water. The cold helped her to suppress the feeling when Proserpine was crawling up her spine._

_She saw into the direction, were Proserpine was, but she disappeared. Scratching sounds of metal on stone, reached her ears, coming near her in leisurely moves. Bird had no idea where she was. She pushed herself away from the edge, the movement let her drift to the middle. She took a deep breath and dove down. Deeper and deeper, holding her breath._

_Longer._

_Longer._

_Longer._

_A bit longer._

_Ready to let go, this time?_

_..._

_A hand grabbed her neck, pulling her out with a furious jolt. She landed on the hard stone ground._

_“You want to die?!” Prosperpine yelled at her. Her body vibrated furiously. “You will die when it’s my wish! Through my hands!”_

_Proserpine pressed her to the ground. Runes appeared on the ground, changing the place back to the church. She jerked Birds body up and threw her into the cage. A blue dress felt over her. Proserpine disappeared. Bird curled up into a ball and waited. As she was sure, Proserpine left the church. She crouched onto all four, grabbing the ground and screamed._

_She screamed as loud as she could._

A sound tore Bird out of her memories, she felt tears running down her cheeks. 

Theliel stood at the entrance with a bundle of clothes in her hands. She laid it down beside the towel. 

“This are the smallest clothing I could find. Try if they fit you.” she said and left the bathroom again. 

Bird wiped away the tears and took the soap, scrubbing away all the dirt from the last days. As she finished, she mostly felt like newborn. She lifted herself over the pool edge and used the towel to dry herself. 

“You are okay?” Sir Archibald asked. 

“Yes, I'm alright.” Bird lied. She was not in the mood to talk about it. 

Instead she inspected the clothing. She put on a white shirt. Her shoulders were framed by golden elements. Then she picked up a thick leather breastplate, which clung very perfectly to her body. Next were brown cloth pants. A bit too long. She looked at the boots. Which were a bit too big for her taste, too. But she got an idea. She ripped the rest of her dress into long stripes. She slipped into the pants and bound some of the stripes around her knees, to keep the pants in place. At last she took on the boots and bound some of the stripes around her feet. She felt good, looking down at herself. The rest of the stripes she used around her arms, to protect them from the cold of the nights. 

Thankfully she wrapped the soap into the last stripe and put it into her pants pocket. 

She bound Sir Archibalds skull around her waist again and left the bathroom. 

Emmanuel smiled wide, as he saw her coming out of the bathroom. He still sat at the table. He gestured wildly to her, to come over 

“You look good.” He stood up and took one of her wet hair strands into his fingers. “And you smell good.” 

Theliel sighed in the back. She sat on a bench, cleaning a huge golden and white rifle. Emmanuel giggled. 

“She is only mad, not to be the only women here anymore.” He whispered to Bird. 

Birds view clung to the scars of Emmanuels face. She did not saw them earlier. He noticed that she stared at them. Her view went abruptly down to the ground. 

“I-I'm sorry. I don’t...” Bird stuttered. 

“Hey. It’s all alright,” he softly pushed her face up with one finger, a wide smile on his face. “I can tell you anything about them. You see?” He drove with one finger over his mouth to the back of his head. 

“This scar...” he wanted to tell her the story, as Theliel interrupted him. 

“Commander want to talk with her.” 

Emmanuel grunted annoyed: “You are such a buzzkill sometimes, Lil.” 

“Do your job, dumbass.” Theliel countered. 

Emmanuel sighed and gestured Bird to follow him out of the barracks. 

“You see the big gate there, it’s the entrance to the fort. Go through it. Commander Jeremiel is in there.” he pointed at the forts entrance. 

Bird nodded and went to the fort. The forts interior had a circular shape, with a circular stair leading to the second floor. Lots of pillars, arranged in a circle, held the second floor. In the Middle a huge angel guard stand tall, facing the entrance with attentive eyes. With both hands he encompassed the hilt of a huge great sword. 

“I’m up here!” she heard Jeremiels voice from above. A voice which hit her like honey, soothing and warm. 

Bird reached the second floor and found a mixed hall. The middle was dominated by a huge strategy table. Covered with cards and paper. The rest was filled with chests and weapon stands. 

On the north wall an impressive fireside was build and made a good eye catcher. No fire burned in the fireside. Jeremiel stood in front of it, one hand on the edge. Bird approached him and he turned to her. His expression lightened up as he saw her. 

“You look better now,” he smiled and pointed to a chair nearby. “Please sit down.” 

Bird sat down on the chair. Jeremiel did the same on the opposite chair, watching her carefully. 

“How is your name?” he asked after some moments, that felt like an eternity. 

“Bird.” she looked down to the ground, playing with her fingers. 

“It’s not your real name, right?” Jeremiel deemed. 

Bird nodded and looked him back in the eyes: “She gave it to me. I don’t remember my real name anymore.” 

“Who?” he asked curiously, leaning with his elbows on his knees. 

“They call her Proserpine” Bird contorted her face as it was painful just to say her name. 

Jeremiel raised an eyebrow, then he nodded. 

“That’s why you never saw an angel before,” he disclosed. “We heard she took hostages for her entertainment. But we never heard about a human.” 

A sad smile played around the corners of his lips: “She kept you imprisoned for a very long time.” 

Bird nodded again, looking back to the ground. 

"How you got free?” he asked. 

“Some days ago, a storm rioted over the church, she held me in. The lightnings burned down the roof. The debris opened my cage, I slipped through and ran.” Bird told him. 

“A lucky break.” she heard him say. 

“What’s with that skull?” 

Sir Archibald manifested himself beside Bird. Bird looked up to him. Jeremiels eyes got wide with surprise. 

“I’m Sir Archibald, the young lady found me in the pale cave. I guided her to the artefact and then to the street. Where Emmanuel found her.” Sir Archibald told him proudly. 

Jeremiel chuckled: “You have a funny companion... young lady.” Jeremiel gave Bird a wink. 

She felt how her cheeks got warm, she evaded his view. 

Jeremiel stood up, tapping off some dust of his chestplate. 

“Enough questions for now. I’m hungry, you must be are hungry too?” He asked Bird. 

Bird stood up and nodded. 

Together they reached the barracks and went into a different room. A dining room with neatly arranged tables and chairs. 

“How does it look, Jahoel?” Jeremiel asked to the direction of the counter on the left wall. 

“Ready.” a voice shouted from the room next door. 

Jeremiel pointed to a chair, for Bird to sit down. Then he brought a bunch of cups and filled them with water. He pushed one of the cups to Bird. She took the cup with both hands and drank some big gulps. 

A stern looking angel entered the dining room from the kitchen. With a huge plate of fruits in one hand and bowls in the other hand. He placed it in the middle of the table. Emmanuel and Theliel entered the dining room too. Sitting down beside Bird. 

“Commander is eating with us here today?” Emmanuel asked, took a bowl and shoveled a bunch of fruits on it with a spoon. Sticking a yellow piece into his mouth while he pulled the bowl in front of him, chewing and smiling at Bird. 

Bird looked at him amused. 

Jeremiel sat down without an answer. 

“Disgusting animal.” Theliel insulted Emmanuel. Emmanuel stuck out his tongue in her direction, teasing her.   
  
“That’s not what you said last...” Emmanuel stopped suddenly and glanced for a short moment to Jeremiel. 

Theliel and Jahoel sighed and rolled their eyes. Jahoel filled two bowls and handed over one to Bird. 

“Thank you.” Bird said, looking through the fruits in it. 

Emmanuel took one of the red one with his fingers, out of his bowl and showed her to Bird: “Try this one, these are the sweetest.” 

Theliel put a fork beside Bird and she took it to eat one of the red ones. And he was right, it was very sweet and delicious. 

“Our guests name is Bird, by the way.” Jeremiel said to everybody around. “You can stay here as long as you want to.” he added, eating now fruits out of his bowl. 

“Ohhh!” Emmanuel pointed at himself. “I found you on the street. A Savage Prowler knocked you out. We can say, you ran straight into my arms.” he grinned. 

“I just remeber something red hit me.” Bird explained, eating more of the fruits. 

A horn echoed from far away. Immediately the angels got into alert mode.   
  
“Fucking finally,” Emmanuel squeaked excited. “Some fun!”   
  
“Watch your tongue.” Jahoel warned. 

All four started to eat as fast as they could. Emmanuel, Theliel and Jahoel left the room. Jeremiel stood beside Bird. 

“Please follow me.” With fast steps he guided her back to the fort. “Please stay here. It will get dangerous now.” he pleaded and flew with two wing swings to the west gate. Bird pressed herself to the inner door, still watching what will happen. 

Jahoel flew out of the barracks roof with a huge mace in both hands, swinging it like it weigh nothing. Theliel flew out of the barracks shorty after Jahoel, with her huge rifle. She placed herself on the outpost walls, starting to shoot immediately. After some more moments Emmanuel come out of the barracks. Two swords in one hand and a spear in the other. He handed over the spear to Jeremiel. Both hovered over the ground, observing the bridge. All three angels had put on a golden helmet. Just Jeremiel don't wore one.

The ground seemed to start to vibrate under Birds feets. Horror drove into Birds eyes as she understood what rushed over the bridge. A horde of demons, coming near and near. 

Jeremile load up his spear. A thunderbold drove over the bridge, slicing through the demons as they hit the passage into the courtyard. They howled in pain. Emmanuel started to slash a way through them. Blood splashed over the pale ground, turning it red. Jahoel crashed into the crowd of demons, with his mace ahead. 

More of the pained howls reached Bird ears. She put her hands on her ears, turning away from the fight. Her eyes followed the pillars up to the roof. Her view got mixed with the view she had, when she looked up at the church’s roof. All the feelings she had rushed over her again. 

“No, no, no, no.” she whispered, squinting her eyes. 

As she opened them again, the hall laid down in full darkness, the angel guard disappeared. Instead Proserpine stood there in his stead. Her tail wrapped around the pedestal. She smiled and leaped forward. 

“No!” Bird screamed, running out of the fort. 

The fight was still going on. The strongest seemed to be left. The ground was strewed with dead demon bodies. The smell of blood in the air. She pressed herself to the wall, still running into the bridge’s direction. 

“What is she doing here?!” she heard Jeremiels alarmed voice. “Jahoel!” 

A massive demon wanted to slash Bird with his chunky axe. Jahoel hit him with his mace and pressed him against the wall. Bird slipped under Jahoel through and reached the bridge, running with bated breath and pounding heart. Still the chuckle of Proserpines voice in her ears. 

* * *

After some more moments the fight was over. The angels panted strained. Theliel joined the other angels at the passage. 

“Why is she running away?” she asked. 

Jeremiel had no answer, but he felt the fear she had, as she seemed to run away from something. 

Theliel lifted her rifle in Birds direction. 

“I can stop her.” Her rifle started to load up with energy. 

Jeremiel laid a hand on the rifle and pushed it down, slowly. 

“No.” he commanded, watching Birds appearance getting smaller in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A glance into angels everyday life. Was it fun? How you like the bunch?


	5. WELCOME TO THE BUCKET

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sir Archibald offers Bird a plan to make her life more safe?  
> And they find a new friend, among demons.

_The church air was filled with heavy scents. Like a thick blanket, it laid on Birds senses. Prosperpine organized a party for the whole night. Half of the night was over, and the demons relaxed in the corners, quietly talking with each other or staring into Birds direction. A stare which gave her shivers. A stare full of hunger._

_Proserpine laid on a bunch of huge pillows in front of the biggest window. The pictures on it, danced around her, praising her. But Bird knew it was only her imagination, playing games with her, whenever Proserpine was here. Another demon attended to join Proserpine on the pillows. She hissed as he tried to touch the pillows. He froze in his movement and immediately pulled his clawed hand away. His appearance was slender and had something bird-like in his movements. Two horns were coming out of the sides of his head, curving to the back, making it look, like his head was a crescent. Two bright yellow eyes watched every movement of Proserpine. A patched poncho laid over his shoulders, hiding the most of his scraggy body._   
_His tail whipped excited over the ground, as Proserpine finally turned her head to him. He bowed and revealed his uneven sharp teeth with a smile._

_“What do you want, Oramat?” Bird heard Proserpines bugged voice._

_Suddenly two clawed hands grabbed Bird by her shoulders and jerked her to the bars of the cage, ripping her out of her concentration. Bird gasped from the impact. The right hand stroked tenderly over her neck and grabbed it, hard._   
  
_“I cannot hold it anymore. Your s-soul looks so delicious.” she felt hot breath on her neck._

_Horror filled Birds eyes, as she felt that the grip got tighter and tighter.  
_

_“What you think, you are doing?!” Proserpine yelled and darted forward. She reared up in front of the demon. The ambience tilted immediately._

_“I’m so hungry...” the demon said with clenched teeth, his grip got tighter. “She is only a human...”  
_

_Bird clawed after his hand, she wanted to pull it away with all her strength. But his grip was too strong._

_“Her soul is mine!” Proserpine roared._

_Blazing fast her tail wrapped around the demon's body, his hands were ripped away from Bird. She fell to the ground, coughing, holding her neck with one hand. She looked up, directly into the face of the demon. He stared at her._

_“I will eat her, when I'm pleased to! And only I!” Proserpine said, stroking with one hand over the bars of the cage, looking softly down to Bird, licking her lips._

_Her tail tugged tighter and tighter around him. He gasped, still watching into Birds eyes. Bird saw, how his life got drained away. How his eyes got dark. Then his body collapsed, lifeless._

_Bird pressed her hands on her mouth, suppressing a scream._

+++

“Young lady! Wake up!”

Bird startled up. Sir Archibalds ghost leaned over her. 

“You screamed.” his voice sounded worried. 

She rubbed with one hand over her face. Her cheeks were wet. She sighed and wondered, if this will ever stop. She felt numb whenever Proserpine stroked her mind. Bird stood up and dusted off the dirt from her pants.

“It-it was only a memory. I’m alright.” she tried to appease Sir Archibald. 

He flew in front of her, folding his arms. 

“You try to evade me again, young lady.” he said, not moving one centimeter. 

Bird sighed again: “Really, it’s not wild.” 

“It not sounded like it, some minutes ago.” Sir Archibald pointed to the corner, where she slept over the night. 

Bird clenched her fists, looking down to the ground. 

“I cannot do anything about it.” she whispered, with a broken voice. 

She went out of the room, not waiting for an answer of Sir Archibald. She spent the night in the second floor of a restaurant. Which seemed to be in good shape for a hide-out. Over the day she tried out her magical cloak. It worked very fine. She tried to sneak past a group of Prowler, that’s what Emmanuel called them. She was only meters away from them, and they not noticed her. But she was not brave enough for more tests. 

Bird went out to the street. The sun was rising, the air was fresh and cold. She took a deep breath. Sir Archibald appeared beside her. 

“Do you thought about my plan?” he asked curiously. 

“That plan is ridiculous.” Bird answered and stretched her arms into the sky. 

“Well, maybe a bit. But my arguments are good. And you know it!” He pleaded. 

Bird sighed and looked at him seriously: “How I should manage that? How the heck should I bound a demon to myself, which will then protect me with his life?” 

Sir Archibald spread his arms to the side: “The Bucket is our solution!” 

“What is that?” she asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“An underground city full of demons and we need one special demon. An older lady, they call her the secret gatherer. She will give you an interesting artefact in exchange of... secrets. Secrets are her currency.” He pointed at Birds neck. “And with your neat little toy, we can bring her any secret she wants.” 

Bird watched him, still skeptical. She knew he was right. To be a human, in a world full of demons and other dangerous creatures, could be compared with suicide. Bird had no idea how to fight, tickling someone to death was not an option. She chuckled in herself, massaging her eyebrows with her index finger and thumb. 

“Okay good.” she gave up. “Let us visit that lady and hope she won’t eat me alive.” 

The way to bucket lead Bird into the west. The buildings around her got more and more mixed with sharp deformed rocks, transforming the surrounding into a hell house. Black spikes pierced through the ground and the buildings. Like huge teeth. More demons strolled around the streets and buildings in search for a fight... or a next meal. 

A bridge laid in front of Bird, it was the only way over the river of hot pouring lava. Even that far away, Bird felt the heat radiating from it. She gritted her teeth as she saw that the bridge had an outpost tower on each end, with a good number of demons patrolling around. 

“These are Phantom Guards.” Sir Archibald mentioned as Bird reached the outpost. “They love to hunt angels down.” 

She pulled the hood lower over her face, hoping it would make the magic of it more powerful. The temperatures were mostly unbearable as she reached the first tower. The air was heavy with heat. Bird had to force herself not to cough. 

“Stay in the corners.” she heard Sir Archibalds voice. 

The towers were built out of metal scrap and looked heavily insecure. But the Phantom Guards still patrolled on it, without wasting a thought on their security or the condition of the towers. Bird crouched underneath the tower to reach the bridge. The pilings crunched with every step the demon did, over her. Two demons were patrolling on the bridge, coming into Birds way as she moved forward. She pressed herself to the bridges railing as the two walked beside her. 

They were huge, their lower body was covered in jagged metal armor, the metal parts rasped at each other with every of their steps. The upper body was not covered, revealing rock-hard muscles and light blueish skin. Their faces were jagged the same as the armor. Red eyes darted around. Both had a mace in one hand. 

Bird held her breath as they went by. The mace of the left one scrapped over the ground before her. She mostly jumped and shrieked scared as the swirled-up debris hit her feet. Bird pressed her hands on her mouth and waited, until the two got out of her way. With fast steps she went over the rest of the bridge and reached the tower on the other side. 

Two other demons stood in her way. Engrossed into a conversation in a language Bird not understood. The words sounded harsh and aggressive. The left one said a longer sentence and the right one started to chuckle with a hoarse voice. On the left and right they have built a spiked barricade. The only way out led through the two demons. Bird gulped and crouched deeper, as she went step after step between them. Then finally she reached the street, then first she dared to take a deep breath again. The air lost the heat with every step she did more away from the lava river. 

After some hours of walking they reached a huge hole in the ground. But it was not empty. The middle of the hole was filled with a formation of black spiked rocks, pointing to the sky and down into the hole. Metal and concrete support logs reached from the holes wall, into the rock formation, to hold it in place. A path led around the hole wall down, to bridges, which connected the path with the rocks in the middle.   
  
Bird went her first steps down the path. A sign welcoming her. “Welcome to the Bucket!” A bucket hung with a rope from the edge of the sign. Filled with bones. 

“Funny.” Sir Archibald chuckled quietly. 

Bird went over one bridge to the formation. She risked a look over the parapet of the bridge. A yawning void of darkness unbolt before her. She was curious how deep it was. A rusty doorway let her inside, of the dark rock formation. More and more demons filled the streets, as she went in deeper. In all forms and colors. Some are huge and others, as small as Birds head. She looked around impressed. The high corridors led her around in a circle shape. The walls were the same black material as the outside. The ground was hewn with metal shreds, over holes filled with flowing lava. Some scraps and wood doors blocked the way into individual rooms or houses. She had no idea, how big it was behind them. The corridor ended at a large square. Filled with sale stands, making it look like an ordinary shopping mall, but with an apocalypse flair. The stands were crowded with demons which argued heatedly. Bird looked around. Stands with gems, bones, weapons, bottles with stuff in it. She had to stifle a laugh. It seemed too surreal in her eyes. 

“My darlings!” she heard a familiar voice from the other side. 

Birds eyes glued to the spot, where the voice came from. She laughed scornful. The front of a church was ripped apart from somewhere and carefully placed in the wall. A splendid grand staircase let up to the church's door. A figure stood there, with her arms up. Something behind her moved excitedly. 

“Is it not boring today?” 

“Proserpine.” Bird whispered weak. 

“Let us fill the arena the whole night long!” 

The crowd agreed and raved with enthusiasm. 

Bird was glued to the spot, her teeth trembled. She had the feeling her heart would give out any moment. There it was again, the numbness, as Proserpine seemed to look directly into her direction. 

“Young lady! Young lady, move! Bird! Move!” she heard the whisper of Sir Archibald getting louder with every word. 

Another figure appeared beside her and touched Proserpines shoulder to get her attention. Oramat. She turned around. Bird gasped and started to run. She stopped when she was sure, that Proserpines voice was far enough away. 

“Y-you think she knows I'm here?” Bird asked helplessly, panting for air, supporting herself with one hand at the wall. 

“I think not.” Sir Archibald said calmly. 

“But she l-looked directly into my eyes. She...” Bird stuttered. 

“Calm down!” Sir Archibald interrupted her. “It will be no help when you start to panic now. Remember our plan. We have to find that lady.” 

“How we find her?” Bird forced herself not to think about Proserpine anymore. But she couldn't help herself. Her eyes were searching every shadow, as if Proserpine would jump out of one. 

Sir Archibald was quiet for some moments, until he answered: “I’m not sure. We will have to listen around. Maybe someone will talk about her. One of my rib bones is deeper down, at a bar, or something like that. A good place to start.” 

It looked like the streets were segmented into an outer and inner ring, around the large square in the middle. With several floors, up and down. Bird went down deeper, reaching a jagged building. A crowd of demons beleaguered it. She went into a corner of the building and sat down, listening carefully to the conversations around her. Hours passed by and more demons leaved or entered the place. Half of them spoke in the same language as the Phantom Guards and the other half not. 

Bird yawned and wanted to lay her head back against the wall as Sir Archibald ripped her out of her fatigue. 

“There, listen!” 

Bird shook her head and fought down a second yawn. 

“Did you hand it to her?” a small demon asked a slender demon. 

“No, I don't trust her.” The Slender one complained. 

“Are you stupid? You want to move up to the next position. Don't you? And her secrets are gold value.” He pressured him and threw his fist on the table. The slender one winced lightly. 

“Take Buula out of your way, you deserve his position.” The smaller one said, smirking with a dark glance in his eye. 

The slender one sighed and stood up. “Good good, I will go to her.” 

“Follow him.” Sir Archibald whispered.

Bird stood up and stretched herself, her back ached from the long sitting. She immediately started to follow him, in a good distance. He was obviously nervous. Lurking around the streets. He went into the outer ring. Until he reached a staircase leading up to a round tower. The demon hesitated to go up. 

“What is he waiting for?” Bird whispered, hiding behind a pillar. 

Sir Archibald chuckled: “I believe he knows he is doing the dirty job for the small demon. They all try to cut each other off.”   
  
“You think she will kill him?” 

Then finally the demon went up the stair and knocked at the wooden door. After some endless moments a figure opened the door. Bird crawled to the middle of the stairs. They talked to each other. The demon blocked the view upwards. 

“Try to sneak in! As long as the door is still open.” Sir Archibald whispered. 

Bird mostly climbed up the rest of the steps, she had to be careful not to hit her knees on the steps. She finally caught a view on the demoness. She was small, mostly the same height as Bird. Two leathery wings came out of her back, they laid in shreds behind her, making it look like she put on a cloak. Her grey and light blue body was thin and wrinkled. Strewed with dark scales. Her face was sunken, but nevertheless she radiated a proud dignity. Her right red eye darted directly in the eye of the demon. Her left eye was covered in twisted metal, a dark hole, where her left eye should be. One single horn stuck out of her head, curving up. 

Bird slipped in from the side. They not noticed her. She hid between two bookshelves, never taking her eyes off the demoness. The demon bowed down to her. She laid her hands on the sides of his face. 

“Thank you for your secret, I joyfully will accept it.” Bird heard her throaty voice. 

Something moved inside of her headpiece, crawling out of the hole. The eyes of the demon got wide, and he tried to flinch back. But the demoness clutched her hands around his head. He screamed and the thing hit his face. Forcefully entering his head, through his eye. After a moment he suddenly stopped to scream. A glow appeared behind his eyes. The thing inside absorbed his essence. His body disappeared in black dust. The thing crawled out of the pile of dust, climbing up the demoness leg in flowy movement, nestling through the hole back into her headpiece. 

The demoness chuckled amused, closed the door and turned around. The round room was filled with rows of shelves. A red carpet with a gold rim led the way from the entrance, to a desk in the back. The ceiling was larded with golden and silver objects, generating a melodious sound, when they moved. The demoness leaned with both hands on the desk. Bird followed her, observing the shelves. The left side was filled with lots of books and glasses. Some empty and some filled with a liquid. The right side was stuffed with metallic pipes. As Bird caught a view into a pipe, it seemed like something shifted inside, making her feel uncomfortable, she had the feeling as if thousand eyes were watching her every step. 

“Don’t be shy, be my guest.” the demoness suddenly said. 

Bird was startled and looked frightened into her direction. Her fists clasped her cape. Her first impulse now was to flee, after watching what she did with the demon. Frozen she watched the back of the demoness. She turned around, leaning back against the table. Her spiked tail switched excited underneath her shredded wings. 

“I’m curious, how you can be invisible?” she smirked. 

“We have no other choice, young lady.” Sir Archibald said. 

Bird took a deep shaky breath and pulled her hood to her back, revealing herself. 

The demoness slapped her hands together and giggled: “A human. A living human. How refreshing.”

Sir Archibald manifested himself beside Bird. Bird watched him, still not able to move.

“I want to apologize for our rude intrusion. But we have an offer for the lady of secrets.” he said and bowed deep before the demoness. 

“Ohh, what a charmer.” she giggled again, reaching her clawed hand to him. He pretended he took her hand and breathed a kiss on it. 

She pulled her hand back with a smirk. 

“Please call me, Eliga.” she said. 

“A delightful name, I am Sir Archibald Bane.” he put his hand on his chest, then his hand pointed to Bird. “And this young lady...” 

Eliga reached forward, Bird flinched back a step. She put her hands on Birds shoulders. Bird was right about her height. They were not far away. 

“Don’t be scared sweetie. The idiot from the door had forget about the right procedure.” she said softly. 

“What p-procedure?” Bird asked weakly. 

She put on a smile: “Every secret I get, must be recorded with a keeper.” 

She held her right hand before Birds eyes, with her palm up. The creature, in her headpiece moved and slipped onto her hand. A silver metallic bug chirped into Birds face. The bug spread his little wings, to reveal a swirling gem on the bag. For a moment, Bird could see a vision in it. Eliga closed her hand and moved it to the silver pipes. The bug leaped into the pipe with more cheerful chirping noises. 

“You don’t use a keeper? Well, then I must use your memory, to gather the secret. That results in death, sadly. You take a keeper with you, you are safe.” Her eyes reached Birds necklace. With her index finger, she ran along the edge of the necklace. 

“That’s also your secret. How you found the Eye of the Blind?” Eliga asked curiously. 

Sir Archibald went into the sight of Bird, his hands pushed down the air in front of him a few times. Bird tried to relax. 

“Sir Archibald showed me the way to it, under the industry district. A-and I'm Bird.” she said. 

Eliga nodded and turned around, leaning with her back against the table. She looked to Archibald. 

“So, you said you have an offer for me?” her tone turned professional. 

“We are in need of one of your artefacts.” Sir Archibald started. “In exchange we can bring you a secret. You deal with secrets right?” 

“Which artefact?” she asked, her hands moved to her hips. 

“I don’t know the exact name, but it bounds another person to you. Forced to protect, to serve you.” Sir Archibald said. 

“The shackle of the lovers!” she giggled and put a finger on her lips, tapping a few times as she thought about it. 

“For real? Lovers?” Bird whispered and furrowed her brows. 

“Yes, this is worth a big secret. I see why you came to me. The Eye of the Blind is a great help in the secrets business.” She winked with her single eye to Bird. 

Some more moments passed by. Sir Archibald impatience grew obviously, he bobbed back and forth nervously. 

“You will accept?” he asked, after some more moments. 

She laid her hand back onto her hip and nodded. “Yes! I believe this will be fun! We will have to go to the arena fight. Our secret awaits us there.” She said with a thrill of anticipation.

  


Arioch by: [Laudrawin](https://twitter.com/laudrawin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Oramat" is a mixed combination of different demon names, until i was pleased with the sound of it.  
> With help from the fantasy name generator.
> 
> "Eliga" is an alteration of Eligos.  
> He is known as a Great Duke of Hell.  
> He discovers hidden things and knows the future.  
> He also attracts favors of lords and other important persons.


	6. THE ARENA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliga leads Bird to the arena. There she meets a ruthless demon, is he her future or her ruin?  
> \---  
> Don't take the demon language too seriously, it's just for the ambiance.

Eliga told them, it would still be some hours, until the arena would open. Bird had not noticed that she fell asleep on one of the chairs around the table, all the walking and waiting exhausted her. Her sleep was restless, also it was not a help that she knew Proserpine was around this place. Maybe Proserpine knew that she was here too, or maybe not. This thought gnawed at her, made her want to scream. She had the feeling only minutes have passed, as Eliga touched her shoulder to wake her up.   
  
“Mhhh?” Bird mumbled drowsy. 

"We can leave soon." Eliga said and put a bottle with water and a bowl with fruits before her on the table. 

Birds eyes got wide: “Where you have this from?”   
  
“I let it bring here. I have my servants.” she winked. 

Immediately Bird started to eat the meal. The cold fresh water felt so good in the heated air of the bucket. Sir Archibald and Eliga must have been talking the whole time with each other, as Bird passed out. Eliga went back to the other side of the table, preparing some metal parts. Sir Archibald beside her. She moved her fingers in the air, the metal started to bend. Some parts even liquefied and formed into completely different parts. Connecting to each other. Proudly she showed the new object to Sir Archibald. She had no idea, what the purpose of the new object was. But Sir Archibald showed his sincere excitement for her craft. 

Bird bit in her fruit and smiled while she chewed, watching them joking around. Or was it even flirting? 

Sir Archibald caught her view and flew by her side, trying to pinch her. 

“What are you smiling at?” he asked curiously, his beard wiggled funny. 

“No reason at all.” she shrugged, still chewing and smiling. “How is she? Can we trust her?” 

“Oh yes, as long as you follow her rules. Everything is fine,” he answered, crossing his arms and looking back to Eliga. She carefully attached the new object to the ceiling. Like it belonged exactly at this spot. 

With a last bite, Bird finished her fruit and drank the rest of the water. Eliga joined them. 

“Can we leave now?” she asked and pointed to the door.   
  
Bird nodded and stood up, binding Sir Archibalds skull back to her hip and pulling on her cloak, only visible to Eliga now, she followed her out of the tower. The streets were noticeably crowded now. Everyone followed a certain path. 

“Stay with me and you won’t get hurt,” Eliga said and went up the street. The other Demons quickly started to avoid her. She walked ahead proudly and ignored the others. Bird followed her, close at her side. 

The crowd followed the way further up until it ended at a round square. The night sky was above them. Stars were their silent observers. The square was lit by huge bowls of fire in the corners. 

The square was framed by curved grandstands. Already filled with demons. In the middle hung a round stone platform, fixed with chains. The platform was smeared with dry blood. Bones laid around. Underneath the platform a huge black hole gaped. The crowd huddled around a certain point, someone was speaking to them. Eliga and Bird approached the crowd in front of a metal throne. Bird recognized Oramat. 

“Everyone will get their chance, to impress Lady Proserpine.” he said, waving them away. 

“I never thought I'd ever see you here, dear Eliga.” suddenly a voice spoke to them from the side. 

Bird froze, as she recognized that Proserpine stood directly in front of her, facing Eliga. Bird immediately fled back and clutched to Eligas right arm. Eliga played her role as an ignorant, ignoring Birds grip. 

“It's such a wonderful night to watch what lives you're going to steal today, Proserpine.” she said mockingly. 

Proserpine moved gracefully to the side of Eliga. She bent down to look directly into her single eye. At the same moment, Eliga put her right arm to Bird and pushed her slowly to her back. 

“What secrets you are hunting here today?” Proserpine smiled, pulling her thumb to her lips, and biting on her nail. 

“As always, this is a secret.” she winked at Proserpine and grinned. 

Proserpine leaned back sensually and put one hand on her hip, her tail trembled excitedly, then she shrugged. 

"Then I hope you enjoy your visit here." She giggled and retreated into the crowd. 

The crowd immediately began to fondle her, lovesick or lusting, on her way back to her throne. 

Eliga turned around a worried look on her face. 

“Are you okay?” she asked. “Let’s go, we will find a spot offside.” Eliga guided her around the platform, opposite the throne side. Alcoves had been worked into the wall at regular intervals, which served as more private rooms. Two demons already were in the niche, Eliga approached. As they saw her, they looked hesitant at each other. Eliga glared at them, her wings rose into the air, making her look more dangerous. 

“Get out.” She hissed. Both demons fled in panic. 

Eliga led Bird to the padded bench. There was a bench in the alcove and a thick curtain at the entrance, possibly to close it, to make it more private. Thankfully, Bird sat down. Her hands trembled, she clenched them into fists. Eliga sat down beside her, laying an arm around her and pressing her shoulder gently. 

“What you have to do with Proserpine?” she asked, mostly in a whisper. 

"S-she held me captive for many years," Bird said, fighting back tears. 

Eliga burst out into laugher. 

“I’m so sorry.” She tried to hold down another laugher. Bird looked at her in shock. 

“You are the _toy_ she lost? You are the reason why she is on a rampage?” 

Bird looked back to her hands in her lap. Knuckles white. 

“I’m sorry.” she said again and clasped Birds fists with one hand. “I understand now, she is the reason why you need someone to protect you. Okay, let us fulfill why we are here.” 

Her hand drove up, she pointed to the left. Bird followed her hand.

“A room is occupied by a demon, three rooms to the left. His name is Buula, he is usually with some girls there. All you must do is to place one Keeper behind him somewhere. And then you come back here.” Eliga explained, one mechanical Keeper crawled out of her headgear, over her arm. Down Birds back and clutched to her left arm. Lightly chirping. 

“That’s all?” Bird asked skeptical, watching down on the Keeper. 

“That’s all,” she said and smiled. “The keeper will do the rest and then he will come back to me. It’s only important, they don’t spot him at the entrance.” She leaned back against the backrest. 

Bird was about to get up, Eliga touched her arm. 

“When the fights go on, they will be distracted, to be sure.” She mentioned. 

Bird nodded and leaned back against the backrest too. She watched the scenery. The crowd around Proserpine, increased more and more. Bird doesn’t understand, why it seemed like everyone loved her. Suddenly the crowd dispersed. Oramat went to the round platform. The place got quiet. All eyes were on him. He moved his arms. They glowed for a short moment. 

“Proserpine welcomes you all to a bloody night at the arena!” Bird got scared. His voice was close like he stood directly nearby. But he was not, he still stood on the platform. Far away from her.

“Like always...” He cleared his throat, looking back to Proserpine, he seemed to hesitate. “The winner at the end will have the pleasure to stay the night with Proserpine.” The crowd cheered. 

A shadow flew over Oramat and crushed on the ground beside him. Dust was stirred up. After some moments a demon appeared. Bigger than Oramat. He leaned back ostentatiously and put his lean sword over his shoulder. His wings were spread to the side. 

“Our first competitor,” Oramat said. “Who will try his luck to get a night with Proserpine?” 

A female Demon jumped over the abyss and slid across the floor until she came to a halt on the opposite side. She blew a kiss into Proserpines direction. 

"Then let's not waste more time. Fight!" Oramat said and went back to Proserpines. 

The demoness dashed forward with burning claws, screaming at him. She mostly slashed him with his claws, he dodged, and his fist drew forward, hitting her gut. She hit the floor, coughing. He stepped towards her, grabbing her face with one hand. She clawed at his arm. He slowly went to the edge of the platform. The crowd roared in pleasure. She panicked more and more. He held her for some seconds over the bottomless pit and let her drop. Her scream disappeared fast in the darkness underneath. 

Proserpine clapped her approval. 

“That was fast,” Oramant voice was again over all the place. “Who will be our next competitor?” 

A lean demon with huge wings landed on the platform, screeching in anticipation. 

“Fight!” Oramat simply said. 

It seemed like the fights did go on for hours, one by one entered the arena. With an expectation to win in their eyes, but they did turn fast into one of horror when the other was about to end his life. 

Bird did not understand how they all would give away their life so eager, just to please Proserpine. Just to have time with her. It really shook her in disgust just to think about it. Eliga touched Birds shoulder. 

“Now is a good time,” she said, waving her hand to the exit. 

Bird nodded and stood up. She went out of the alcove, walking to the left, as Eliga mentioned before. Bird ignored the fights going on, the cheering crowd. She reached the first alcove. The heavy curtain was almost completely closed when Bird tried to peer through the slit. Purple eyes watched the arena fights carefully. The short look showed her nothing more than a big black figure on the bench. She went to the next alcove. It was empty. Her steps went farther to the third alcove. The keeper chirped quietly on her arm, tugging slightly. As Eliga said, it was crowded with some demons inside. One fat demon sat in the middle of the padded bench. Fat layers dominated his neck. One short thick horn reached out of his forehead. Green eyes bordered by thick scales lay below. His nose consisted only of two deformed slits. His thick dark lips showed a smile, yellow teeth flashed for a moment. His arms were around the hips of two demonesses, clutching to his sides. He leaned to the one of his left. His thick tongue licked her neck suggestively. She purred with pleasure and kneaded his scaly belly with her claw in return. Bird grimaced in disgust. Her gaze turned to the ground. They talked with each other in the demon tongue, Bird doesn’t understand. 

_"_ _Rie_ _grega_ _hes_ _gel_ _teida_ _"_ his deep voice said bored, he yawned. 

_"_ _Kel_ _gores_ _gen_ _parga_ _.”_ the right one giggled. 

_“Gar_ _weirad_ _begorech_ _,_ _Buula_ _?”_ the left purred at his neck. 

Bird stepped into the alcove. They did not notice her. Bird went to the right wall and reached the back of the niche. The keeper detached himself from her arm and crawled up the wall until it stopped on the edge to the ceiling. Bird watched it for some moments, female giggling reached her ears again. 

_“En Arioch geras agores?”_ she heard him say. 

Bird turned around and went out of the alcove not looking back. She was halfway back to Eliga when the heavy curtain before the first alcove got tossed to the side, the dark figure she watched before stepped out. Two massive horns ahead. The tips glowed in bright orange. Bird immediately stopped. Intense purple eyes were locked on the stone platform, framed by a grim-looking metal mask, hiding his face underneath. The layered metal armor on his body crunched and moved with every step he did. Revealing his hard red muscles underneath. His tail excitedly scourged over the ground. His claws also twitched with excitement. He passed Bird, not knowing that she was watching him. He was more than twice the height of Bird and so close, she just had to reach out with one hand to touch him. Heat was radiating from him. He started to run and reached the stone platform with one jump, the audience immediately started cheering. When they spotted him. Bird turned to the stone platform. The first demon was still the winner of the fights. His body was splattered with the blood of the other demons. He panted heavily. The hour-long fighting took its toll. 

"Our last fight for today." Oramat voice pushed the crowd, they cheered again. "Will our champion be able to defend his position?" 

The arms of the red demon went up to the side, he waved at them. He wanted the crowd on his side. 

"Arioch! Arioch! Arioch!" the crowd shouted as one voice. 

“Fight!” Oramat simply commanded. 

The other demon watched him carefully, still panting. The red one bowed to the crowd, his arms still in the air. The fiery lights on his body started to pulsate, his hands glowed, weapons were forming. After a moment he held two axes in his hands. Glowing in the colors of fire. His right arm moved to the other demon, his left axe formed a cutting move on his throat. His body bent forward, taking a ready to fight pose. Like a predator. Moments passed, one could literally feel the tension in the air. 

The other demon darted forward, his sword before him, his wings stretched out. The red one dodged to the side. His left axe slid along the sword's edge, sparks sprayed from the friction. The red laughed and one moved away with some jumps back. His right hand waved him over. The demon growled and darted forward again, his movement got slower. Before the sword reached the red one, he jumped over him, slashing his axes into his wings in the air, when he landed he turned around. He let his axes go down on the shoulder blades. They bit deep into his flesh. The other Demon howled in pain and stumbled forward. He pulled out the axes, they left him with burning marks. Fresh blood splattered down his back. The other demon fell on his knees. The red one passed him, the side of his axe under the chin of the demon, he forced his head to look at him. 

"Was that all?" The red one smirked. 

"Just finish it a-already." The other demon said, weakly. 

The red one went to his back and let his axes crash on the same spots again. He let them go down, again and again. Until ultimately his arms and wings were parted from his body. They flew to the side. Blood splattered around. The demon screamed with pain the whole time long. Bird laid her hands on her mouth. The red one let his right foot go down on the demon's back, the demon landed hard on the ground. Puddles of blood formed at his sides. 

"Arioch! Arioch! Arioch!" the crowd shouted.

He seemed to be pleased to hear it, his tail wiggled. He smashed his axes on the throat of the demon. One axe after another. Leaving burning marks. Then his head rolled to the side. His face distorted in pain. The red one placed his foot on the back of the demon, triumphantly lifting his right axe in the air. 

"Arioch! Arioch! Arioch!" the crowd shouted again.

Oramat clapped: "Our winner! Undefeated! Arioch, please look at me!" Bird realized it must be his name. He waited until Arioch turned his head to him. His axes disappeared. He sucked the souls of the demon into himself, all of them. And of all those, the other demon had defeated before. He turned to Oramat. 

“Proserpine will be pleased to present you her prize,” Oramat said. 

Arioch put his hands on his hips and laughed. “No, thanks,” he said, his body still shook with laughter. 

Oramat looked back to Proserpine and shrugged insecurely. 

“Sorry Bitch,” his hands slid down his body. “You will never again see this body naked. Tell me, do you miss my dick already? I will not make the mistake again, to make love with a crazy snake.” he teased her. 

The crowd began to laugh. In other corners, they whispered Proserpines and Ariochs name in fear. Proserpine looked down at him. She rolled her eyes, but still a smirk on her lips 

“Enjoy your night with Oramat.” Arioch giggled and blow her a kiss, turning back to leave the arena to his alcove. 

Bird was rooted, still in the same place. Still her hands on her mouth. From all the fights, she saw this night. This was the cruelest one and from the movement he did. It seemed, he enjoyed what he has done. To make the other suffer, to tease them, and then watch as they take their last breath. 

She felt the stone next to her crunching from steps. Arioch stopped beside her. Bird grabbed her cloak tighter, she held her breath and glanced to the side. His chest rose and fell, his armor was sprinkled with blood. His eyes scanned the area and the ground. For a short moment, his eyes were fixed directly on Bird. But they don't saw her, they looked _through_ her. Then he shook his head and grunted annoyed. Arioch disappeared behind the thick curtain. Bird caught her breath again. She felt her fingers tremble. For a moment she believed, he knew that she was here. That he would summon his axes and slash her as he did with the demon.

"He couldn't see me, right?" she whispered in a shaky voice. 

“That should be impossible.” Sir Archibald answered her. 

Bird gave the alcove of Arioch a last glance, then she went back to Eliga. She entered the niche. Eliga seemed to be sunk in thoughts. Her fingers moved jerkily. Bird sat down to her on the bench, the shifting weight, brought her out of her rigidity. 

“It’s done. C-can we go now?” Bird asked her. 

Eliga placed her hands in her lap, facing Bird.

“Yes, you did a wonderful job. I believe we can help each other more often in the future. Your _Eye of the Blind_ is very powerful.” Eliga said, but somehow Bird thoughts drifted apart. She noticed that they made their way back to Eliga's home. That they entered. That she sat down on the chair at the table, she heard Sir Archibald and Eliga talking. But her thoughts were elsewhere. She wanted to erase the entire arena from her memories. Everything she saw and everything she felt. Especially the encounter with Proserpine. Again, she was overwhelmed by a feeling of powerlessness and tiredness. She sighed deeply. But still, she was not able to shake away the feeling, of his purple eyes on her.

“Bird?” Sir Archibald stood beside her. 

“W-what?” Bird flinched as she recognized him. 

“You agree with the plan?” Sir Archibald asked her. 

“Yes, sure.” Bird answered shortly, but she did not think much more about his words. 

Sir Archibald nodded: “Well, then. Eliga told me where we must go.” 

Eliga went into Birds sight. She held something in her hands. As she went before her, Bird recognized two shackles. Connected first with visible chain links, but they faded invisible, after some links. She placed the shackles into Birds hands, Eligas hands still hovered over it. 

“But i have to warn you.” Eliga said severely. “The magic is a bit wonky sometimes around demons. Maybe the demon you use it on will be able to strive against it. When someone knows about the connection, a demon with enough strength could try to manipulate the magic of it.” She closed Birds hands around the shackles. “Be careful.” 

She felt the cold metal on her hands. A rough touch to it, sparkling with magic around her skin, pulling on her. As she inspected them further, she noticed glowing runes on the links. She stroked the runes with one finger, her skin tingling from the touch. 

“We better make our way directly there.” Sir Archibald mentioned. 

Eliga nodded: “Whenever you need something, here in the Bucket, you are welcome to reach out to me. I hope this is the beginning of a great friendship.” She put her hands on Bird's shoulders, smiled and squeezed them gently. Like a caring mother, she stroked some strands of hair out of Bird's face. “I mean it. Whenever you need something.” 

Bird and Sir Archibald went out of Eligas home. She followed his instructions through the streets, they went out of the Bucket. Back over one bridge, the way up the path, until they reached the _"Welcome”_ sign. This time the bucket on the sign was filled with fresh bones, smeared with fresh blood. 

The cold of the night was already crawling up Birds skin, reaching out to her bones. She immediately started to miss the heat from the Bucket. But she was glad to get the smell of blood out of her nose, from the arena.

“Where do we go?” Bird asked. 

“We have to find an industrial building. Must be that direction.” Sir Archibalds ghost hand appeared and pointed into a street, Bird was walking down the street. It was illuminated by moonlight. One single industrial building laid between ruins of apartments. The windows were covered with wooden planks. Warm light flashed through the slits. The entrance was covered with ripped cloth. Bird reached out and pushed the cloth aside. Warm air hit her face. The interior was a wild mess, destroyed machinery pushed to the side. The floor was paved with scrap metal and white bones. The ceiling was hung with various heavy chains. A metallic odor mixed with smoke rose into Bird's nose. On one wall was a jumbled couch, made of different sofas with a wild mix of different fabrics. It served to make it bigger and wider. Bird's gaze stuck to the demon on the couch. A metallic armor surrounded his red skin. Two large horns protruded from the sides of his head. The tips glowed fiery. A metallic fierce mask looked down on the demonesses around him. Purple glowing eyes fixated them. 

Bird stopped breathing: "Him?" She pulled the cloth back and pressed her back against the wall right from the entrance. Sir Archibald appeared beside her. 

“What?” he asked confused. 

“Why him?” The moment the other demon died, flashed through Birds thoughts. And how much he, **Arioch** , enjoyed that moment. She squeezed her eyelids together. _Arioch._ She said it again. Then she remembered his purple eyes.

“We talked about it at Eligas place. He is perfect for the role of a protector. He is strong, the others respect him. And most important...” Sir Archibald enumerated the advantages. “He hates Proserpine. You know what people say: _My enemy's enemy is my friend_." 

Bird slid down the wall with her back. She buried her face in her hands. 

“Why him? He’s relentless, he's a M...” Bird whimpered silently. _Arioch._

“That’s why you have the Lovers Shackle for. It will prevent him, to harm you. All his rage will be directed towards the others. That’s what we want, right? Or I'm wrong?” Sir Archibald said confidently. 

Bird looked up to him. Once again, he was right. Arioch seemed to be the perfect weapon. He was able to slay anyone who would come in their path. Maybe... maybe even Proserpine. Sir Archibald said, he hated her. Perhaps the hatred of both, Bird and Arioch, was enough to weld them together. Maybe the demon would understand that. From one moment to the next, Bird was convinced it could work. She nodded at Sir Archibald and stood up. Demon giggle reached her ears. She peeked through the crack between the fabric and the door frame. Three demonesses covered Arioch's body. They were closely intertwined, caressing his body. She could hear him chuckle, a deep raspy chuckle. But at the same time warm like a river of lava. 

“We should wait, until they fall asleep.” she heard Sir Archibald's voice. 

“How long can it take?” Bird asked, chuckled weakly, and slid down to the ground. She pressed herself back against the wall and pulled her knees to her chest. Her head slowly sunk onto her knees. 

"You can sleep, I'll wake you when it's safe to go to him." Sir Archibald suggested. Bird did not even have to try, she immediately fell asleep like a stone, still tired of everything that had happened that day. After a while, a voice scratched at her consciousness as Sir Archibald tried to wake her up again. 

“Bird.” 

Bird opened her eyes, Sir Archibald looked down on her. 

“They sleep?” she asked and rubbed her eyes. 

“Yes, should be safe now.” 

Bird recognized that the sun was rising on the horizon. The gritty buildings around her were slowly flooded with light, revealing how damaged there were. She pushed the cloth aside. Arioch lay on the sofa, legs stretched out from him. The demons lay on him. Their bodies lifted and lowered themselves from the slow breathing. Bird went to them, avoiding touching any chains from the ceiling, the shackles in her hands. 

From so close he even looked more bigger, than she remembered. Then her gaze went down at the chain links. Where should she attach it to him? She put one end on her left wrist. It immediately craved for her skin. It enclosed her wrist completely and felt cold on her skin. At the same moment, however, it sparkled with magic. 

“His ankle.” Sir Archibald whispered. She nodded and knelt to his clawed left foot. Carefully she put the other end to his ankle. Immediately it let its magic work and enclosed itself around him. The runes began to glow and finally faded after a few heartbeats. 

Suddenly something took her breath away. She pressed her hands to the ground, clawing into it. A feeling flooded over her. She could feel him. Yes, she saw him before her. But now, she could really feel him, she felt that he was here. She felt his heartbeat. Every heartbeat sent a wave of warmth to her. She wondered if he felt the same. Her eyes moved up his body, sticking to his eyes. 

His purple eyes.

_Arioch._

Arioch by: [Aniaku](https://twitter.com/Aniaku_is_here)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And heeere he is, my angry demon boy. What a great first impression, right? :D  
> Cannot wait to work on the next chapter. So much anger and drama ahead of us!


	7. DOG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arioch's feelings are tossed around, of all things, by a human girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back on track, sorry it took me so long. I made it more complicated for myself than it had to be.

_A sea of fire surrounded his body. Nothing else existed in him. Every fiber of his body was literally boiled. So was his sleep and so was his consciousness. He burned, but he did not get scorched. It was on a narrow degree to agony, which he had learned to hate and love. Agony in its finest. It left him with the desire to burn everything else as well. If he was on fire, why shouldn't the others?_

_He looked down at himself and stroked his arm with one hand. In his dreams, his hard skin was charred and black as deep onyx. Here and there a red vein pulsed through his skin, showing that he was still alive,. With one finger he moved along the vein, which seemed to form a pattern. But it always faded too quickly to recognize it fully... if there was one._

_For several heartbeats, he observed his skin for more patterns. However, his attention was distracted when a small shining figure appeared in front of him. She kneeled before him and looked up to his face. He could see her heart beating as her blood was pumped through her body, like a pattern he never saw before._

Arioch woke up and blinked sleepily. He felt the bodies of the sleeping demonesses around him. How their bodies moved when they breathed. He chuckled and remembered the hours before. The blood bath and the cheering. How the crowd extolled his name, or only whispered it in fear. Either way, he was fine with it. The blood in his veins began to boil again, only from the memory of it. He exhaled audibly and was aware that his breath was trembling.

But he could not shake off the feeling that something was wrong. This shining figure from his dream. His eyes searched up his place. For something that would explain the strange feeling that built up inside him and surrounded his heart more and more with every second. But nothing had been changed. The chains on the ceiling strummed softly from the fresh morning breeze that crept through the cracks. The first sun rays bathed the hall in glittering weak morning light.

The familiar smell of industrial oil and heat was in the air. He took a deep breath and suddenly his eyes got wide. _Roses._ The air was also touched by the scent of roses. He recognized it from the arena. It seemed so strange to him to discover such a scent there. He even thought that his senses were playing a trick on him.

As he entered the arena, the scent was there. As he left the arena, the scent was there. As he tried to look around for it, he spotted nothing. He thought he would never smell roses again. They existed, right at the beginning. When the demonic energy had not yet devoured everything. After a while they disappeared, he never had the chance to smell them again and now his damn place was full of it.

His senses forced him to fixate the ground before him. As something should be there, like in his dream. He growled angrily. There was nothing before his eyes. For a second he saw the grime on the ground move. _There is someone._

“Get out!” he shouted in a commanding tone, shoving the female bodies from him. They cursed indignantly and sent him angry glances. Arioch rolled his eyes. "Now!" His view still at the spot in front of him. The three demonesses stumbled through the hall and left it, with more poisonous glances in his direction.

He was still resting on his back on the couch. His clawed fingers intertwined, on his chest. His head tilted to the side, knowing that someone was watching him.

"So, you like the view? As much as I am flattered that someone is watching me from the shadows. It's a little creepy. Show yourself!" he said into the hall. No answer, no movement. He gritted his teeth and groaned.

“Good, let us play a round of hide-and-seek then.” He leaned forward. His hand gripped the edge of the couch. There! Dust whirled up, someone was trying to crawl back. Arioch smiled behind his mask. The scent of roses grew stronger, the more he approached it. He let his clawed hand rush forward. Directly on the spot. He encompassed something soft. Without much resistance he pressed his hand to the ground, pinning it down. His face went to his hand. The smell of Roses made him almost dizzy. The body must be so small.

“Show yours-” he faltered, as suddenly a figure was visible underneath his hand. A girl, a human girl. She pulled a hood from her head with one trembling hand, then the cloak behind her disappeared. Right in front of his eyes. Left him confused. Not only because of the cloak. But also, because she was human.

He felt no immediate hunger. Normally he instantly fell into a trance-like state when he spotted a human. To hunt them down, to devour their soul. To feel alive, at least for a short moment, as they breathe out their life.

Fear grabbed his heart. _Fear?_ It was not his feeling. He looked down on her, the side of her face was pressed to the ground. He could hear the dirt crunch underneath her skin, as she tried to look away from him. She pressed her teeth together. Her lips were only a thin line. But she was not able to hide the shaking of her jaw. Her whole body started to tremble from fear, under his hand. So much fear. Guilt captured him. Why did he start to feel guilt because of a human?

“Why I can feel your fear?!” it blurted out of him. Too loud.

She flinched and stared at him. Green emerald eyes were filled with tears. He watched how her eyes wandered down to her wrist, and then fast back up to his face. His eyes narrowed to thin slits as his view went down, and he spotted the shackle. The realization hit him fast, then he searched up his own body. A growl fought up his throat as he discovered the same shackle on his ankle. He let go of her and grabbed his ankle with both hands and started to pull and push, to remove it somehow, but it doesn’t move.

"What the hell is that?!" he yelled, the tips of his claws scraped across the metal, but they left no trace.

The girl tried to crawl away, but Arioch got hold of the invisible chain, with one pull she was thrown hard back against his chest. He could hear how her air was pressed out of her lungs on the impact. Her eyes dazedly followed his hand which grabbed the chain on her wrist and pulled it towards his face. She tried to push herself away from him, but Arioch's grip didn't leave her any space. Only centimeters away from her face, he could see his own reflection in her eyes, wide open in fear.

“How you dare, to put this thing on me?!” he whispered threateningly. “I am Arioch, the champion of the Bucket Arena. I am a slayer of demons, of angels, and your kind. Weak, humans.”

Then he slammed the chain back onto the floor and forced her to lie down. He let go of the chain and pressed his fist to the ground next to her face. Anger built up in him. How dare she?! The burn, in his hand, grew stronger, then from one second to another, his axe appeared, burning a gaping wound into the ground. Her eyes darted to the edge of the axe, which was dangerously close to her face. Beads of sweat formed on her face from the heat. He let his axe rise high above his head. With every movement, her eyes grew wider. Made him smile wider, but still. There was a pinch at his heart. His grip around the axe handle became tighter. Every cell in his body wanted to crush her skull. But the more he wanted to do it, the more his thoughts drifted apart. The more her fear filled him out.

“Let her go!” he heard a voice, in front of him.

His gaze turned to the voice. A ghost stood before him. Arioch laughed bitterly.

“My day is getting better and better, huh?” Arioch’s hand sunk back to the ground. His axe disappeared. He gave her free. She crawled away from him. He could hear how her heart was racing against her chest.

Arioch slowly breathed in and out. Several times. Sitting up, with his back against the couch. His eyes fixated on her face. It felt as if eternity was passing, he could feel her calming down. But all the time she was not brave enough, to look at him. She struggled with herself and he just thought about her emerald eyes. _What?_ Arioch shook his head, hard. His armor clattered, making her look at him.

“You finally look up?” he said sneeringly. His hands dug into the ground and left furrows.

Her head shook back to look at her knees, she pulled them to her chest, burying her face behind them.

“So, what is this little chain? Huh?” he pulled at it, it slipped back and forth on the ground and stirred up dust, but she did not look at him again.

The ghost builds himself up in front of her, facing Arioch. He folded his arms.

"This is the young lady's assurance." He flew more steps into Arioch's direction. Self-confidence lay in his voice. “You will not harm her. You will not touch her. Your desire now will be to ensure her safety."

Arioch laughed: “Oh, yeah? Who says I can't just walk away?”

“Try it.” The ghost challenged him.

Somehow Arioch knew that the ghost was right. He already had a feeling which tore him apart if he even thought about leaving her. How weird, he never had such feelings before. How should he place them? But he would not give up to fight. He will find a way to break away. He was sure about it.

He continued to observe her, her clothes being a wildly mixed bunch of angel's clothes. He never saw a human with the angels in this region. Why should have angels helped her? It always seemed like they were only out to protect their oh so great island. Her dark hair framed her face in wild strands. Her face looked tired, and puffy from crying.

Time passed and they just sat there on the ground, he did not let her out of his sight. She still clasped her legs and muttered to herself. It seemed to calm her. Arioch sneered disparagingly when he realized how weak humans were. And now he was bound to one. Fate must have fun to play sick tricks on him.

"And what I can do, for the young lady?" he spatted out the last words.

“You-” the Ghost flew beside her and wanted to start to talk but was interrupted by Arioch.

“Be quiet, ghost. I want her to say it.” he nodded in her direction.

More moments passed by and the ghost looked down on her. Her hands formed fists, then she looked Arioch straight in the eyes.

"You're gonna kill Proserpine!" she shouted weakly.

Arioch's eyes widened. He heard rumors in the last couple of days. Proserpine was in a deadly mood, killing anyone who just looked wrong into her direction, even her love-sick goons. She searched desperately for something. Many favors were made for information. Then someone slipped out that she missed her little bird. A young woman whose voice could soothe any demon heart.

At first, he thought it was a joke, what demon would make himself so addicted to a human? But it seemed that Proserpine was completely under her spell, totally dependent on her singing. She often gave festivities, which the guests raved about for weeks afterward. But Arioch had never been invited.

„You are Proserpine's little toy,“ he chuckled with an evil rusty tone and leaned forward to her. His mask almost brushed against her forehead, but she did not flinch. „Birdie, would you sing something for me?“

„I will never sing for anyone again!” She glared up at him. “And don't call me Birdie.“

Then she turned her emerald eyes away from him. There was it, a spot he could slowly tickle. So long, that she would break, and gave him free. But for now, he had to play along, and he could not deny it, but the thought to sink his claws into Proserpine's heart filled him with joy.

"So, and what is your glorious plan? We can't just waltz into Proserpine's bastion." Arioch said and leaned with his back against the couch. Both arms rested relaxed on the couch, stretched out to his sides.

Some moments passed. "I have no plan." She simply stated.

Arioch burst out into a laugh: “Oh, how wonderful! Let's chain up a demon. But we have no plan what to do after that. What a joke.”

"We will find a plan!" Threw in the ghost. “Bird can access every place. We can gather every information we need.”

“Is that so?” Arioch's eyebrow shot up, then he remembered the moments before. How he was not able to make her out. He looked her up again and spotted the Eye of the Blind on her neck. “You are full of surprises, little human girl. I know many people which would pull off your pretty head from your shoulders, to get that necklace of yours.”

The ghost cleared his throat: “You are here to keep her head where it is.”

“I will try my best. But, you know, accidents can happen.” Arioch shrugged and grinned behind his mask.

The ghost watched him for some moments and turned to the girl.

“You won't like what I have to say. But we need to spy on Proserpine. We should investigate this bastion of hers and we should find out who her closest allies are to weaken them both. Because, as the saying goes. Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer.” He waited for her reaction, but she did nothing. “Bird? Can you do that? Can you bear to be near her?”

With trembling legs, she stood up: "Let's go, we have a queen to bring down.” Her fists gripped the fabric of her trousers, her knuckles turned white.

Arioch watched her attentively, something deep inside her wanted to see Proserpine on fire, the feeling was transferred to him. They both felt the same intoxicating hatred for her. He smiled, maybe it would not be as boring as he thought. He stood up and his eyes followed the chain on his ankle. The rustle of the chain links seemed to laugh at him.

Bird turned around and stopped at the entrance, she put her hand on the door frame. He placed himself behind her. She froze, as she felt the heat of his body. Arioch had to kneel on one knee, to be able to whisper in her ear. She was so small.

"I promise you, I will make sure that you will regret this decision. You want to chain me up like a dog? Fine. I can handle that. But can you stand knowing that you're just like Proserpine? How does it make you feel? You're no better than her."

He saw how her muscles around her jaw tensed, Arioch chuckled and stepped out. Fresh, cold air settled on his skin, he felt his skin tingle slightly, longing to return to the burning hells of his dream. He ignored it and tilted his head to the side as he heard her footsteps behind him.

"Such perfect weather," he turned to her. "Where can your personal tour guide take you today?"

The ghost flew between her and him, Arioch sulked.

“Let us go to her bastion,” he said and then he bowed slightly. “Ah, and by the way, my name is Sir Archibald Bane.”

Arioch turned his back to him and was already walking up the street. “Who cares? _Ghost_ suits you very well.”

"Rude bugger." He heard him curse behind him.

They followed the road a bit to the west. On the horizon, the insurmountable teeth of the Blind Mountains could already be seen. Somewhere inside was the bastion of Proserpine.

Arioch had already visited her several times. The place where the bastion was located was protected by portals that were constantly changing and making it impossible for uninvited guests to enter. One had to know exactly which portal to use at which time to reach the bastion's plateau. It would be a shame to catch a portal that would plunge you to your death.

Her best magically gifted demons also placed an aura around it that made it impossible to reach the bastion by air. That was everything Arioch knew about the place.

After a while, they reached a blockade that blocked the entire street. Car wrecks had been stacked to the height of the houses. The way seemed to go only through one building to the left. The floor in front of it and inside was littered with paper and letters. Most of it was destroyed by time and weather.

Arioch watched how Bird stepped inside. Then she stopped and inspected the big hall. The ceiling was supported by wooden pillars. Some of the pillars were already about to burst in the middle. Tables and shelves were also stuffed with letters. Arioch leaned against the door frame and folded his arms. She walked towards one of the shelves and reached for a letter. For a few moments, she stared at it in her hand. Alone. She felt alone at this very moment. She opened the letter, only to see the paper crumble in her hands.

"As if we never existed." he could hear her whisper as he went next to her.

He could sense that she was being overwhelmed by emotions. Fear, anger, confusion, hopelessness, and loneliness. She looked up to him, and her anger became stronger than all the other feelings.

"This is all your fault! Damn demons!"

Then suddenly she started running up the hall, into a corridor.

"Wait!" he shouted as he followed her. “Stupid girl!”

Too late he noticed the puddles of green slime, that were corroding the floor. Everything around him seemed to go off in slow motion, the closer he got to her. A shadow shot down on Bird. With one leap forward Arioch threw himself protectively between her and the shadow. She crouched under him and looked up at him in astonishment. Something slimy clung to his body. It tried to wind itself tighter around him. With horror, he realized that it was a Goremaw. The thorns of the creature bored into his skin. Immediately it started to pump its poison into him. His demonic blood began to fight the poison. It felt as if his body was on fire. Arioch groaned and tilted forward, at the last moment he stretched out his arms to the left and right of Bird and leaned on the ground to avoid crushing her. The creature wrapped itself tighter around him. He had to get rid of it, and that quickly.

Arioch turned to the side and reached for the creature. His claw pierced the flesh of the creature and he pulled himself further around. He summoned his axe and smashed it into the tentacle of the Goremaw. Repeatedly he hit it in rage. Its blood splashed around and burned other parts of his body. With a final blow, the tentacle separated from the rest of the body and released him. The Goremaw that had grew into the ceiling roared up and pulled her body towards itself, protecting the severed part in the middle. Arioch crashed on his back to the floor and rolled to the side, hoping not to hit Bird.

She was still crouching on the floor, looking at him in despair. Her eyes looked panicked between his wounds. She wanted to touch him but pulled her hands away again at the last moment.

"W-what..." she stuttered. "W-?"

Arioch pulled the tentacle of the Goremaw from him. It was still twisting and spraying the poison on the floor in an uncontrolled manner. With a swing of his tail, he swept the tentacle away in disgust.

He rolled to his back and started to laugh. His head leaned to the side, to watch Bird. He just couldn't believe it, he had really been willing to sacrifice his life for her. Now the poison was spread all over his body, every vein was on fire. He knew the burning, a burning which he accepted with an embrace. But this burning, caused by the Goremaw, was different. Wrong. **Fatal.** He writhed in pain. Was that now his end? Not the end he had always imagined.

The ghost appeared beside her. "Eliga! She will help!" She did not react, her gaze was still fixed on the wounds.

"Bird! Don't waste time!" The ghost said now louder.

Bird seemed to free herself from her paralysis. With trembling hands, she pushed herself up from the floor and started to run down the corridor, back into the hall. The last what Arioch saw, was the whirled up paper under her feet.


	8. HEALING RITE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything has a price and Bird mets the healer of the demons.

"Everything has a price." Eliga had said to Bird and pressed a map into her hand, with her long slender finger she pointed to the mark on the map. In fat letters the name **Spike Mouth** was written over the area to the east of the Bucket. Then she immediately set off, while the people of Eliga dragged Arioch into the lower levels of the Bucket. Away from the eyes of Proserpines agents. 

A weird thought. A demon healer? How this would work? All demons she met so far, were selfish creatures and intent on eliminating each other. Either in secret or in full sight, as a display of power. To hear the word **_demon_** **healer** now, felt so weird in Birds ears. 

She had no time to look over Arioch again. To convince herself that he was still alive. When they brought him here, while she waited at Eligas house, there seemed to be hardly any life in him. She was so horrified when she realized how much poison this disgusting thing had pumped into his body. His agonized groans haunted her thoughts as she made her way back to the Bucket. Then, when Bird reached Eliga's house, Eliga immediately arranged for Arioch to be taken to the healer. 

Her mind was going crazy on the way to the marked area. She cursed herself. How stupid she was. The first thing she did was to put her protector in mortal danger. Bird laughed bitterly, everything she touched was doomed to be taken away from her. 

She reached the collection of apartments in the midday sun, which were marked on the map. The buildings seemed to glow in red colors. The whole facades were covered with long metal pieces. Deformed and spiked. Only the entrance was open but heavily guarded. Pillars were built on the streets around the buildings, also deformed and spiked. Bird thought she spotted movement at the top of the pillars, but she was still too far away to make out any details. In there should be the Large Lurcher Clump, with which she could pay the healer to help Arioch. 

Technically it should be a cakewalk, with the help of the Blind Eye. But Bird still struggled with being so close to the Demons. Her heart was hammering in her chest, she was sure the demons around could be able to hear it, so loud it sounded in her ears. 

She cautiously approached the buildings, and even more carefully the entrance. A motley collection of demons had gathered at the entrance. The demons seemed to be in a good mood, joking around, some scuffling among themselves. With shock Bird realized why the place gleamed so reddish. The walls and ground were coved with a thin layer of red color. Which became darker and darker at the entrance. And it could only be **the** one red liquid. Blood. Holding her breath, she slipped through the crowd to the entrance and went inside. 

A foot caught her and hurled Bird against the wall. She gasped when she landed on the floor again. The demon who hit her seemed not to notice anything. He was huge, even bigger than Arioch. With his hard gray-brown skin, images of a beach flashed in Bird's mind. His red glowing eyes were focused on the entrance. A purple mohawk with side bangs swayed backward at his quick movements. Two brown horns emerged from the side of his head, behind his pointed ears. The right horn, appeared to be damaged, replaced by a metallic one with thorns on it. Thorn piercings also came out of his nose. The lower half of his face was covered with spiked metal. His right arm seemed to be covered with more thorns, in a part of an arm armor. His upper body was not covered at all but littered with shiny blood splatters. A pattern had been painted all over his body. Of course, with red color. A combination of deep red fabric and metal kept his lower body covered. He dragged another demon behind him, he grabbed his arm and tried to break free. But the other's grip was unwavering. The smaller one's body was littered with punctures and cuts, more red for the ground. 

He threw him into the cheering crowd and commanded in a deep grating voice: "Up the pillar with him! Let him bleed." They were only too happy to obey his command. 

Without giving the crowd another look, he turned back around and walked back down the aisle. Bird was still breathing heavily and pressed a hand against her chest. She ducked more against the wall as the demon walked past her. Only when he passed, she exhaled with relief. 

The entire place had a metallic smell in the air that was now slowly settling on Bird's tongue as well, the deeper she went in. Distant moans and growls seemed to creep from every crack in the walls. A voice reached Bird's ears, she followed the corridors until she reached a place in the middle of the apartments. In its prime, this must have been a beautiful garden, but now there was only death. It seemed like another battle arena, fenced in by the buildings. All the windows in the place were shattered. Every now and then a demon crawled out of them or disappeared into another window. Bird pulled the cloak tighter around herself before stepping out into the square. Groups of demons had gathered around the arena. The arena itself was a cage, which in turn was studded with heaps of thorns. All eyes went to the big grey demon, when he entered the arena. 

"I can't believe I have to ask every damn wimp." He snorted contemptuously and picked up a knife from the arena floor. "How can a weak human just disappear like that?!" With a smooth movement, the side of the blade stroked his skin. A fresh coat of red. 

"Bring the next one!" he ordered, sitting down on a bench, at the edge of the arena. His tail swung in slow movements behind him. With his left hand he played around with the knife and performed little tricks, his right hand propped up on his right knee. He leaned slightly forward. 

Bird continued to cautiously creep closer to the arena gate and froze again, as two flying demons escorted another one to the middle. The lanky demon looked at him, frightened. 

"Name?" he asked, but then faltered. "Oh, you know what, I don't care. Just tell me what you know and maybe I'll let you live." 

“L-lord Spike Mouth, it is a p-pleasure to meet you.” He began in a shaky voice. Spike Mouth rolled his eyes. He threw the knife to the feet of the demon, which missed him by a hair's breadth. He was startled and almost stumbled backwards. But the two flying demons grabbed his shoulders and did not let him move an inch. “My Clan got some information from the Clan to the north east.” 

Spike Mouth's eyebrow shot up: “North-east?” 

“Y-yes, they hunt around the Angel's Outpost in the industrial area. It seemed that they had found a human. A human girl. Should be just a day or two ago.” The demon described. 

Spike Mouth leaned back and stroked his finger along his lower lip: "I should have known that the feathered rats have their fingers in the game." 

Satisfied, he stood up, "Good, not as disappointing as I thought for your appearance. Here's a Lurcher Clump for your clan." He grabbed into a pouch on the bench to his right und threw something small and blue in front of the demon. 

Greedily, the demon went down and wrapped his fingers around the crystal. With both hands he pressed the crystal against his chest, as if he was afraid that the guards could take it away from him again. 

With a wave of his hand, he ordered them to take him away. That had to be what Bird could use for the payment. And there had to be more in the little pouch. Crouched, she snuck up to the bench. Spike Mouth had turned around and seemed to be thinking. Carefully, she pulled open the small bag and reached her hand inside. She could feel stones with curved and smooth surfaces under her fingers. They pulsed with energy and power. The moment she pulled out one stone, Spike Mouth spun around and reached for the small bag. Quickly she dropped the stone behind her cloak and ducked behind the bench. His hand with the little bag stretched up in the air and he called out: "Let's go hunting, I'm hungry for some crispy chicken." 

Spike Mouth laughed boisterously at this and moved away from the bench, a few demons following him and hollering with pleasure. Then they disappeared in the next best corridor. 

Birds heart still hammered like a riot in her chest. She pulled the clump to her face and stroked with one finger over the surface. The crystal was a collection of small skulls and smooth edges. In a vibrant dark blue. Something in it seemed to magically attract Bird, movements like smoke, she also imagined hearing whispering voices. But the moment she seemed to understand a word, the whispering stopped and started right over again. 

Resolutely she put the Lurcher in her pocket and set off again. The way back was uneventful, the crowd at the entrance had dispersed. But the groaning at the top of the pillars remained. From every direction. Bird did not dare to look up. Blood slowly crept down the pillar and mixed with the blood on the floor. She shook herself in disgust. 

As fast as she could, Bird went back to the Bucket. Out of breath, she finally arrived at the lower district. The lower level was emptier and somehow melancholic. Here and there a demon slouched around. In search of something that was probably not there. 

After wandering around for a while, she found the healer's tent. The tent was made of thick dark leather. Runes and handprints had been smeared on the outside of the tent. The entrance was shrouded by a thick fabric, Bird pushed it aside with one hand and went inside. The air was full of different smells which were thick in her nose. Narrow tables stood at the edges, littered with jars and boxes. Open and closed chests stood next to the tables. Herbs hung from pillars that held the tent upright. She took off her cloak and hurried to Eliga's side, who was standing at a basin embedded in the floor. Which took up the entire center of the tent. A round pattern had been applied to the floor with a green powder. Scattered with runes and other symbols that gathered towards the center, towards the basin. She nodded in Birds direction when she spotted her. Arioch lay in the basin, his body twitching from time to time, he tossed his head slowly back and forth and moaned in pain. 

Bird felt the need to touch him as if that could ease his pain. Frustrated, her fingernails dug into the heels of her hands and she squinted. Until it hurt. Eliga turned to her and held Sir Archibald skull in one hand. 

“Ya okay?” Sir Archibald asked softly. Bird just smiled weakly as an answer. 

Behind her the cloth at the entrance rustled, when she turned around, she saw the healer enter. When she took a step to the side, behind her was the same figure. Both stopped in front of Bird. Bird looked back and forth between them, confused. Both smiled at her. They were both tall, yet with a slim figure. They wore the same long grey robe. The edges were decorated with gold. Their arms were free and covered with the same runes as on the tent. Their hands were completely covered with beautiful golden gloves. Their horns were also decorated with gold. But no, they were not the same horns, here and there they had different forms. A single runic symbol covered the dark skin on their foreheads, but on closer inspection, the symbol was different on both. Embarrassed, Bird looked down as she realized that they were also looking at her closely. 

"You're safe here, human. What happens in our tent remains hidden for the looks from the outside. We're glad to finally meet you in person." they both said as if from the same mouth, with a finger under her chin, they pushed Bird's head up again to their green eyes. 

The healer with the shorter horns pointed to herself: “I’m Tua Demria.” Then she pointed to her sibling. “And this is Tua Airmed. You had luck that we still were in the Bucket.” Both looked behind Bird on Ariochs body. 

“You brought the Lurcher with you?” Tua Airmed asked. 

Bird nodded and pulled out the vibrant stone. She couldn't shake the feeling that the voices inside now seemed to scream as she handed them the crystal. 

"Good, we will now perform the healing rite." 

Carefully, Tua Airmed took the lurcher from her. Then they went to the left and right of Arioch in the basin. With light movements, the two healers started to remove his armor. Until he was almost completely exposed. Only his mask, some parts of his chest armor and the armor around his loins were left. 

Bird couldn't stop staring at his body. It was covered with old and new scars. And then there was the nasty green tint on his warm red skin, underneath and in his blood. Where the poison had worked its way in. 

Tua Demria seemed to notice her look and began to explain: "The more skin can be touched by our magic, the more we can help him.” 

Then Tua Airmed interjected: "The Goremaws poison is extremely strong, he will need all the help he can get." 

"It's a miracle there's still a spark of life left in him." Tua Demria thought aloud. 

Both got out of the basin again and stood on the right and left sides. The two healers committed with their ritual. Tua Airmed stretched out her arm and the Lurcher flew before her. She clenched her hand into a fist and the lurcher burst. Blue lights danced wildly around them. A slow chant started to escape their lips. Words that could not have any effect on their own. But together they created a stream of energies. Demonic energies. Even Bird was able to feel it. 

The stone basin slowly filled with bubbling lava, from small openings on the bottom of the basin. The blue lights sank into the lava and now danced around Arioch's body. The lava started to engulf every inch of Arioch until he was completely submerged. The lava moved ceaselessly, driven by the demonic energy of the healers, who sent the energy through themselves and then to the other sibling. Arioch in their midst. 

The voices that had been heard before were now singing with the healers, some crying, others screaming in pain. And they got louder and louder in Bird's head. She began to writhe and put her hands to her ears. 

"Why are they screaming like that?!" 

Bird went to the ground, her entire body seemed on fire. 

She could feel Eliga's hands on her shoulders, a worried expression on her face. Eliga looked back at the healers and seemed to be shouting something at them, but Bird couldn't make it out. 

The pain became too much, then everything around her went black. 

* * *

Arioch opened his eyes. He recognized the place by smell alone. The tent of the healers in the Bucket was all too familiar to him, so much he could've been called a trusted friend there. The demon felt lost as to how much time had passed. Feeling exhausted and weak, he struggled to sit. A strained gasp escaped his mouth.

“Easy, boy. Lay down, you still need to rest.” A voice from the right told him. A voice as old as paper.

Arioch turned his head to the side and recognized Eliga kneeling over Bird. A bitter laugh escaped his mouth and now he knew where the girl must have gotten such a powerful artifact from. His gaze immediately locked on Bird.

"What happened? What's wrong with her?"

He tried to straighten up a second time. But there was no strength left in his body. Dissatisfied, he dropped back to the ground and snorted in  frustration .

"She should be fine, fainted during the healing ritual. Your healing ritual." She looked at Arioch reproachfully.

"What? You think I'm just going to jump into a  Goremaw for fun?" He nodded in Bird's direction. "It's her fault."

Eliga pulled the blanket that was over Bird tighter around her, then she spoke calmly and stroked strands of dark hair from her face with one finger.

"You have to teach her the dangers of our world. Or better, protect her from them. The Lovers Shackle works, right?" Then she looked at him curiously again.

“The damn shackles, she got them from you?” he spat in Eliga's direction.

“Of course, and I'm very pleased she chose you.” Eliga grinned at him. 

Arioch furrowed his brows. "The thanks goes to you, because of you I feel like a wreck. Too many damn feelings. Unnecessary feelings, feelings that only humans should have. That’s what makes them weak."

Eliga stood up and put a hand on her hip. "But isn't it a wonderful feeling to know that she is yours?"

Arioch's gaze sank down to Bird for a moment, then he fixated Eliga again.

"My little boy,  the lot of the lovers is not a one-way street. What connects you to her, connects her to you, too. You should not ignore that. Savor it, not every demon can claim to receive love."

Arioch snorted angrily and turned away. When he tried to form his hand into a fist, his entire arm began to tremble. But he forced himself to finish the movement.

"I have seen enough fear in humans when they meet a demon. To know that these feelings of her are not real. They can't be real.” He said with bitterness.

"Try to rest, you still have plenty of time to figure out these new feelings." Said Eliga softly.

Minutes passed before he turned around again, Eliga was no longer in the tent. His eyes turned back to Bird and only three words circled in his mind.  _ Love. Mine. Love. Hers. _ He shook his head.

“Not real.” He whispered, closed his eyes again and forced himself no to think. But what seemed impossible. So, he had no choice but to concentrate on something else. Bird's quiet, even breathing, for example. Or her heartbeat, which was also much slower than his at this moment.

Hours seemed to pass, and his strength crept slowly back into his body. Then he could hear her breathing change, she had woken up. The rustling of the blanket told him that she moved. She was trembling when she breathed out. After a few moments, she crawled down into the basin. Her legs touched him for a moment. She seemed to have sat down against the basin wall. A hissing sound on the floor made him open his eyes and look to her. She had drawn her knees to her face and was crying. 

"I'm so sorry." The demon heard her whimpering voice.

When her tears hit the ground, they began to dissolve right away, from the heat in the Bucket. 

_ Not real. _ He told himself again and again. But his hand still went to her face. Exactly  at the moment when a drop hit his finger, it ran along his skin and evaporated.

Her emerald eyes looked at him, startled. Then her face became soft and she looked relieved before she started crying again and hid her face behind her arms.

“Hey, there is no need to cry.” He said helplessly and touched her arm.

She tried to avoid his touch, which felt like a small stab in his chest. 

“Ouch.” Bird squirmed and made him look up.

“Are you hurt?” He immediately asked, his hand traveled down her side for a short moment. She quickly withdrew from him, but the basin  did not give her more space.

“Nothing, really.” She assured him.

"Don't bullshit me, show me what's there."

With a wave of his hand, he pulled her over to his chest and lifted her top. A bruise had formed on her side. Arioch exhaled slowly: "How did this happen?"

Embarrassed, Bird tried to tear herself away from him, hammering with her fists on his chest. But he only pressed her tighter against him and laughed slightly.

"Tell me, and I'll let you go." 

Bird sighed in frustration, her fists loosened, and she put her hands on his chest. She cleared her throat before she started to speak. It did not escape Arioch's notice how her eyes swept over his chest and she avoided looking up at him again. He felt a pleasant warmth in his heart when he thought about it more.

"I had to get a Lurcher Clump to pay for the cure. When I went in  there I realized too late that a demon came out, he hit me with his  foot, and I was pressed against the wall." Her voice was weak.

"Where, from whom? Who hit you?" He asked urgently.

"They called him Lord Spike Mouth."

Arioch literally froze.

"Arioch?" Bird asked carefully and looked up at him after some moments. 

“Fuck, that old bitch really sent you to Spike Mouth? To steal from  him? Fucking unbelievable.” He was literally seething inside. "I need to have a serious word with her."

“Do you know him?” Bird asked and he looked down on her.

"We have a past, nothing of importance." He answered shortly. Then he looked at her intently. Her eyes were glazed, and he could see himself in the black in them. Her gaze didn't hold up to him for long and she looked to the side, chewing her lower lip.

“Why you  are crying ?” His voice broke through the silence.

Her hands on his chest formed into fists and she pressed her lips together.

"Can you please let go of me?" She still avoided his gaze.

He sighed and lowered his arms to the floor, but his fingers were still loosely on her skin at the small of her back. It was still incomprehensible to him how small she was. She let herself slide off his chest, sat down on the ground and pulled her top back into place.

“So?” He tried to remind her of his question.

She took her time with the answer. "It was my fault that this thing could get you." She laughed weakly. "And you almost died, i-."

He cut her off: "Don't, you don't have to act as if you care about me. If you really want to see Proserpine's downfall, you just have to follow a few important rules. First. Do what I tell you. Second. Don't run away from me into dark corridors."

Sadness played around her eyes as she looked to the ground.

Now he was able to stand up without any major problems. Bird did the same and climbed out of the basin. When he stretched his arms it still hurt a bit, but he was sure he would soon return to his old strength. His demonic lineage blessed him with faster natural healing. But he could not deny that the healers had done a good job of preparation. He put his armor back and felt better right away with the familiar weight of it on his body. Then he climbed out of the basin. Bird waited for him at the entrance, nervously looking past the curtain, out into the open.

"We should go to Eliga." He heard her say as he stepped outside.

"Mhm, yeah," Arioch said. With a wave, he signaled her to follow.

The rustle of her hood made him look back, she was gone. Now invisible to him. But that did not matter, for him she was a shining ball of insecurity, right next to him. Without a word they made their way back to  Eligas house. With a smooth movement, Arioch pushed the door aside and waited for Bird to walk through. His gaze went in the direction of the street, no suspicious figure was in his sight. No feeling to be watched haunted him. Pleased, he pulled the door shut again. Bird pulled her hood back and appeared again, in front of him. Uncertain, she looked up at him.

Eliga leaned against her table on the other side of the room, the talking skull before her. Her features brightened when she saw Bird. With both hands she pushed herself off the table and headed toward Bird. But Arioch blocked her, midway. Angrily, he looked down at her and crossed his arms. At the moment when he was about to start scolding Eliga, she walked unimpressed past him towards Bird and cupped her face with both hands.

“Are you feeling better? You scared me a bit back in the tent.” Eliga tilted her head and looked at her intensely.

Bird cleared her throat uncomfortably and tried to avoid Eliga's gaze.

The female demon remained persistent and continued to question her. "What happened there? Why did you faint?"

"There were these voices everywhere. They were screaming and crying. Then my body seemed like it was on fire. The pain just became too much.” Her gaze darted around the room as she explained, with each word her voice grew quieter.

Now Arioch also tilted his head and looked at her thoughtfully. Why was she able to feel the healing ritual? As if Eliga could read his mind, she said what he was thinking.

“We use raw heat to heal ourselves. Fire and lava  is the purest form of it. That is the burning you must have felt. But the voices...” She tapped her lower lip tenderly with one finger.

“But... she doesn’t feel any pain before this? None from the  Goremaw .” Arioch threw in.

Eliga thought for a few moments. “The artifact is not stable around demon magic. It could be that it was intensified or the protective effect on you was weakened, and so you were able to feel the burning.” 

"You're aflame?" Bird asked, looking past Eliga to Arioch. "All the time?" Worry curled around her eyes.

Touched by her concern, Arioch had to smile behind his mask. "It is a part of me. Every breed has its own baggage to carry. In the case of my fire lineage, I burn, and will continue to burn forever."

Her eyes widened, she seemed to want to say something but did not.

“The souls! She heard the souls from the Lurcher Clump.” A voice behind Arioch called to them. The voice of the ghost.

“Ah!” Eliga exclaimed and raised her finger. "You are right! You humans still have a strong connection, somehow."

“This were all human souls?” Shocked, Bird put a hand over her mouth.

“Not all, I think,” Eliga answered tersely and went back to the table. “But it’s good you seem to feel better again.” She threw Bird a genuine smile and stroked with one finger over Sir  Archibald's skull.

Now it was Arioch who cleared his throat and walked closer to Eliga, still with his arms crossed. "What possessed you to send her to Spike Mouth? You know very well that I could have paid for it myself." He asked miffed. 

Eliga curled her lips, "It was just a test."

"A test? Are you fucking kidding me?" he said, unable to hide his annoyance.

"It's always good to know your limits, and as you can see, everything went well." She threw him a slight grin.

“Don’t toy with her, or I will toy with you, old woman.” Arioch snarled at her.

Her grin grew and she tossed her gaze back and forth between Arioch and Bird. "Already such a good protective instinct. Is that boy finally turning into a grown man?" Arioch only huffed in response.

"You're straining my nerves."

Eliga just giggled and took Sir Archibald's Skull with both hands, holding him in Birds direction. Hastily Bird took him and tied him back around her waist.

"What is your plan?" asked Eliga curiously.

"Getting away from you so you don't get any funny ideas for us. We will go back to my  place, I need to regenerate completely.” He moved back to the door. “Before that, we won't do anything."

Eliga nodded in agreement, "That's probably the best thing you can do right now."

Arioch pushed the door open and gestured Bird to come with him. She smiled quickly at Eliga and then followed him out into the streets of the Bucket.

Bird and Arioch by: [Aniaku](https://twitter.com/Aniaku_is_here)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Airmed is a name from a Celtic Healing Goddess.  
> Do you can see where I have the second name from? ;)


End file.
